The dragon inu: Shinu
by eliina
Summary: Shinu grew up as an assassin, now she has to use her skills to help her half sister Kagome find love and not get killed [SessKag][OCOC] R&R!
1. I remeber

I do not own Inuyasha . ^_^ enjoy  
  
Most would say I'm a myth Some would say I'm a legend But most say I'm the reason most die!  
  
A figure walks quickly into an alleyway, trying to run from something or someone. A dark shadow smirked. "After all these years I never get tired of this," she whispered darkly. The man ran until he had run out of room. He turned quickly to see a blur of black and silver go by him only to find swords impaled in his body tripping with his blood freely on to his killers body. "Kami-sama!" he said with little breath. "Kami will not save you ever or anyone else in this world. We are all forsaken and I don't really care. Killing is life for me," she muttered as she pulled her swords out of his limp body. She looked one more time then turned and left the alleyway. "It's been so long since that mission," she said recalling the past. "Yes it was a great mission," she said finally vanishing into the night.  
  
It all started years ago after a battle.. I saw into a possible future..  
  
Well that's the prologue hope it fills in some gaps in the first few chapters review and happy holidays! 


	2. A dream no a possible futue

Yeah finally got this done ^_^ and I'm glad I still have time to get this done with school just started. Sesshoumaru: Your forgetting something.. Me: yeah I know I don't own Inuyasha, there happy Sesshoumaru: a bit *takes text book and waps the author over the head* Me: *glares* that's hurt anyways on with the story.  
  
Kagome's protector  
  
Mia walked down the alleys of Tokyo, it was time to keep a promise to an old friend. "It's been 10 years, now its time for me to keep my promises to you Higurashi," she said to her self as she walked out of the alley way and on to the quiet street Kagome lived on. "SIT!" Kagome yelled or at least it was quiet for a bit. Mia sighed and continued on her way, she wore a dark trench coat, boats, black skater pants and a thin black shirt. She looked anything but female or youkai for that matter. Mia or Shinu as everyone called her, she looked 15 but has been living for 20 years so she was still young. She was part of an assassin ring and fear gang, top ranked too. She carried a gun a sniper and twin swords on her at all times. She wore her silver in a high ponytail and her trench coat covered her tail well, as for the crescent on her forehead and the marked on the side of her face, they were hidden in scares she had gotten over the years.  
  
"Kagome you're coming now!" Inuyasha yelled trying to puller her out her bedroom window. "No I have to wait for someone," she said pulling back hard but she only was able to keep herself in the same place. "Feh!" he said sitting down on her bed knowing this was going nowhere. (A/N: that's a first.) "Oh welcome Mai, I mean Shinu," Mrs. Higurashi (A/N: is it Ms. or Mrs.??? I'm terrible at formal stuff) said as Mai walked in to the room. "Its ok you can call me Mai I don't mind you calling me that," she said bowing her head at grandpa and Sota as she walked up to Kagome's room. "That would be the person I've been waiting for," Kagome said opening her door just as Mai came up the stairs. "You must be Shinu," Kagome said eager to met her since all she knew were stories from when she was little. "I am and you must be Kagome, My, your father was right you are beautiful and kind but not weak, that is good," she said as they shook hands. "Really you must tell me more about him later," Kagome said as they entered her room.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to Mai and started to smell her. "What is it Hanyou?" she asked in an icy tone. "You're an Inu youkai and you smell bad, really bad," he said backing away. "Well that's what you get for hanging around gangsters all your life that smoke and do drugs," she said having been use to the smell. "Are you a girl or a guy I can't tell from your smell," Inuyasha said getting in her face. "Neither and both," she said never really smiling only grinning from time to time as Inuyasha got confused with what she had said. After a few minuets enjoying Inuyasha frustration they decided to leave for the Feudal Era. How Mai could go was a mystery until Kagome saw a shard hanging on her neck. Kagome would not tell Inuyasha as he was having trouble with her being near him. Kagome giggles as Mai helped her out of the well. "Bitch why are you traveling with us?" Inuyasha asked as Mai kept in a good range of Kagome but hanging back a bit as they went to Kagome's village. "I have my reasons which are not your concern, half breed," she scuffed. She showed no expression unless she was hurting someone or killing and then it was a hatred look. "Inuyasha just let her be she needs time to get use to the area, and is you want to know why try asking me," Kagome said as the entered the village. (A/N: Go Kagome) Shippo came running in to Kagome's area happy she was back. "Kagome who's the Youkai?" Shippo asked after a few minuets. "They call me Shinu," Mai said bowing her head, as a loud slap was herd from a distance. (A/N: no need to explain who that was) "Kon'ichiwa Kagome-chan," Sango said with Kirara in her arms. "Ah! Sango-chan," Kagome said smiling at her friend. Miroku followed Sango with a handprint on his face. Mai would have laughed at his stupidity but she could not laugh or she just preferred to remain unemotional.  
  
After introductions they went to Kaede's for the night since it was getting late. Mai watch them fro a distance, she could tell what they were really feeling and could hear everything around her including Inuyasha mumbling about her gender. There were weak youkai's watching the group and there was another dark force watching and another Inu youkai. "Were being watched," Mai spoke up getting everyone alert. "Who's there?" Inuyasha said. "Lets find out," she said removing the sniper gun from under her coat. "One," she said firing in the direction of he dark force which was Naraku well it was a puppet. "I thought I was going to have a challenge," she said unsheathing her two swords at her sides. Mai charged at Naraku's puppet and destroyed it with one sword before returning to the others.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched from a distance knowing he would be next on Shinu's list. "I know your there, I might spare you if you come out now," Mai shouted referring to Sesshoumaru. "Who are you?" he said standing on a tree branch above her. "The call me Shinu," she said looking up at him. "Just like the report said," she said to her self. Mai took fighting stance with her swords; she could tell he was planning something. "Kagome stay 1.5 m away," she said to Kagome and she did. "Protecting a human pathetic," Sesshoumaru said jumping down from the tree cracking his finger and letting the poison flow to his fingers.  
  
"I will protect her because I promised to," Mai said ready to defend and counter anything he did. "Lets see how good you are," Sesshoumaru said striking with is poison claw but Mai jumped out of the way and knocked him to the ground. "Come on give me a challenge," she said standing behind him. "Wrench," he growled as he attracted again but this time he grabbed her with is other arm. "When?" Mai said jumping back. "You like? A Miko healed me," he said attacking her again this time slicing the since of her face. Mai didn't feel it and kept on attacking this time her sword cut his armour. Mai grabbed her sniper gun and shot him once not wanting to kill just to hurt him really bad. "Wow," Inuyasha said as his half brother fell to one knee. "Shinu I think that is enough," Kagome said in quietly so she could only hear. "Your lucky I didn't finish you off," Mai said putting her weapons away. "Wrench you'll pay," he threatened. "No one has killed me so what makes you think you can?" she said turning to face him. Sesshoumaru grinned and stood up since his wounds had slightly healed.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama," a girls voiced called followed by Jaken. "Kagome! Rin missed Kagome," Rin said running over to Kagome and giving her a hug before going over to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru your hurt," she said hugging him. "I'm ok Rin," he said in a soft voice. "Sesshoumaru-sama Rin wants to know who the pretty girl with Kagome is," Rin asked. Everyone froze and looked at Mai. "How did you know?" Mai asked. "Your to thin to be a guy," Rin said. "Well that took skills everyone usually thinks as me as a guy or can't tell because of what I wear," she said kneeling down. "Yeah but your scent stinks," Sesshoumaru added. "Must be the blood stains on my cloths," she said glaring at him. "Shinu?" Kagome said. "Yes what is it?" she replied standing up. "I wanted to tell everyone your story or what I know of it," Kagome asked Mai nodded. "Sesshoumaru I don't care if you stay but I think Rin would like to hear this," Kagome said. "Here," Mai said handing her an old book. "Its your fathers journal, he kept everything in here," she added. "Thanks," Kagome smiled as she turned to the entry where Mai was first mentioned.  
  
"Here," Kagome said as everyone got comfortable, Inuyasha above her on a branch, Mai resting on a tree near by, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo sat around the fire, Rin, Sesshoumaru and Jaken all sat against a tree across form Kagome. "All right, January 1, 1991," she started. "I have found a little girl passed out from loss of blood on the stairs to the shrine. She is about 6 and has multiply scares on her face and the rest of her body, The scares on her face cover marks that are very faint, she has silver hair and a tail. For some reason I do wound what she is only she needs my help. There is a Dragon tattooed over her body, it starts at her shoulder goes down her back and arms and down her legs. It's a beautiful silver dragon and the only thing not on the tattoo is the wings of this dragon, that mystifies me more to find out the answers to these questions in my head," Kagome paused, and then continued. "She was bleeding badly when I found her not to mention it was snowing out side, I took her into the house where my wife helped me clean her wounds and warm her up, She carried 2 swords on her back, 2 daggers in her boots, a hand gun and finally a pocket knife. There is one item that interreges me though it's the crystal dragon pendant around her neck with the name Mai on it," Kagome paused as everyone's eyes turned to Mai. "I have no clue either so stop looking at me," she said glaring at them all except for Kagome who knew this all before. Kagome sighed and continued, "The girl had woken up at 6 am an hour before my dear Kagome," Kagome blushed when she said that and then continued. "She walked down the stairs and looked around as if she had never been in side a house before, She had dressed in her cloths and her weapons were at her side. She began to ask questions like where was she? Who I was and who else was here, I answered them but I didn't know why she asked then with out smiling or showing expression on her face. It became clear later that day that she was not ordinary, I found you she is an Inu youkai or part she does not know, her parents left her when she was born and they only gave her the tattoo that grew with her and the necklace. Strange that she could never find her parents or anyone she was related too it was like they never existed, Her name is Mai but she prefers to be call Shinu since that's all she really knows. When Kagome woke up and met Shinu/Mai she was over joy to have someone else to play with, She and Shinu/Mai played hide and seek in the yard, Shinu's/Mai's silver hair allowed her to blend in better with the deep snow," Kagome paused again remembering that day. "I still have to get you back for starting that snowball fight," she said to Mai. "That was fun," she said as Kagome read on. "At dinner she remand quiet did not speak unless asked a questions or a topic she knew something on, other then that she was quiet sitting with in her thoughts, After dinner she help clean up and make tea, she later thank us for everything and left the house. Seeing as I wanted to know more I decided to let her stay with us until I could teach her a few things and so Kagome would not get so lonely, she agreed but said she had to take care of something and that she will be back in the morning," Kagome said as that was the last line of the entry.  
  
"You have any ideas on your past now?" Kagome asked. "A little more from what I've found there is only one possibility that is possible in our time, One parent had to be Full Inu youkai and the other was part Inu youkai and dragon as to who they are, I still have no clue but its not a big deal my gang is my family," she said closing her eyes as she talked. "I'm hungry," Inuyasha said as Mai hit her head with her hand. "Man can't you go with out food for 2 hours?" Mai said as Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. Inuyasha growled and dug in to Kagome's bag for some Ramen. "I'll be back when dinners ready," Mai said standing up and walking until she came to a river.  
  
Mai sighed and took out a smoke and lit it. She smoked and allowed it to relax her body. "I figured you'd be here," Sesshoumaru said standing behind her. "Why? Because part of my past is reviled?" she asked looking in to the river. "How long have you been like this?" he asked. "What smoking or emotionless," she said in her usually cold tone that could give anyone shivers. "Emotionless," he said taking another set closer to her knowing she would not attack unless he did but she was read despite of how she was acting. "I've been this way since I was born, I was with a foster family for a year giving me time enough to develop my powers, soon afterwards I was thrown in to the Pacific Ocean, I floated there for days until a boat came and saved me, it was a human family who once they were on shore called me a freak, I ran until I came among the gang I live with now, they saw my stealth and took me in they raised me to be a killer no love, happiness only sadness and hate," she explained. "They don't know what Youkai are where you and Kagome come from?" he asked. "Some do but very few and since I was born in another country I was a freak to them, there are a few Youkai in the gang, a Cat, Inu, Wolf, Hanyou, ect." She said Sesshoumaru growled at the mention of Hanyou. "The Hanyou is strong as a Youkai and is not a baka," she said instantly referring to Inuyasha, which made Sesshoumaru, crack a smile. "Good dinners ready," Mai said putting out her smoke and heading back to the camp, Sesshoumaru followed.  
  
Kagome had made Ramen for everyone since Inuyasha gave her the puppy eyes. "Kagome you should learn not to give in that easily," Mai said eating her Ramen. "Shinu you cook don't you?" Kagome asked taking everyone by surprised. Mai nodded and finished eating. "So after we have a bath we'll continue with the next entry," Kagome said. "You can have a bath I'm fine," Mai said getting glaring from Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. "You are having a bath," Inuyasha said. "Why? You guys annoyed at how I smell?" Mai mocked. Neither of them answered but after all of them finished eating they dragged Mai to the hot spring. (A/N: there working together. scary) "Get undressed or will we do it for you," Sesshoumaru glared with Inuyasha. "Fine," she said taking of her trench coat letting her tail relax around her body. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt as to hide her arms. "You are a girl!" Inuyasha said finally believing it. Mai took of her boots who made her look shorter but not by much, next she removed her weapons putting the gun on safety and her swords in her trench coat. "I'm not getting un dressed if you guys keep staring," she said glaring at them. Both brothers turned to face to other way as she still had one of her sword in hand. Mai took off her shirt reviling the dragon that started at her neck and stretched all over her body front and back. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha peeked and her memorized by the Dragon. "Would you guys stop looking at it," she said annoyed at they were now tracing there claws over it like little kids.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said glaring at him. 'Oh ho,' Inuyasha thought knowing what came next. "Sit!" Kagome said and Inuyasha fell flat on the ground. "Sesshoumaru," Mai said glaring at him and he backed away after he saw all the girls glaring at him. (A/N: that's scary for anyone lol) Mai removed her braw that had a dagger attached to it. Mai let down her hair to cover her body it reached to her lower legs. "Now I see why you don't where it in a braid anymore," Kagome said noticing it's length. "Yeah but I still do sometimes if I'm not thrown out of bed for training exercises," Mai rolled her eyes at the comment, she was always been woken up, when she did sleep. Mai slipped in to the water wearing a towel since the guys all wanted to touch the tattoo. When Mai slipped in to the hot water her sent became sweet and powerful.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched from a tree careful to hide his scent for Mai since she had already attacked him once that day. Sesshoumaru watched the girl's bath, Miroku watched from a distance and Inuyasha pretended like he was not. 'What she was injured the whole time,' Sesshoumaru said to him self, looking at the recent cuts on Mai's body. 'How did she hide it so well?' he asked himself then letting his eyes over to Kagome who was helping Mai with her cuts. 'The way they trust each other is like they are sisters, both very attractive,' Sesshoumaru shook his head at the comment there was no way he was falling for one of them.  
  
"You should really watch it when your killing people," Kagome said as she finished cleaning all her cuts and the deep wound at her side. "I do," she said closing her eyes and relaxing a little. "I just noticed something," Kagome said after a few moments. "What?" Mai said opening her eyes. "Your skin is more like scales and those cuts are not really deep at all despite how they look," she explained. "I know my skin's always been like that, I have no clue why but it helps, I don't usually feel the pain I normally would its more like a scratch. Hence why I did not let down when Sesshoumaru cut my wrist," she said reviling she had been hurt in the fight. "You're a really crazy taking on Sesshoumaru like that for fun," Kagome said giving Mai a death glare. "He's more of a challenge then I made him look," she admitted knowing all guys were listening to her. "Why don't you ever use your real name?" Sango asked. "I do but only when it's really necessary but I like Shinu better more suiting for me and it's feared in the underground," Mai smirked. "You still have not told me how you got your face all scratched up," Kagome said. Mai sighed she saw that one coming. "The scares are from when I was little, when I was first born I was in foster care where I ended up with some bad people who didn't like the marks on my face so they made them in to scares and over the years I got a few more when I entered the gang and was in training," Mai sighed. "If the scares weren't there I could swear they are the same makes Sesshoumaru has on his face," Sango said. "They are," Mai, answered causing an odd silence to come over them and Sesshoumaru nearly lost his balance at the comment. "But that would make you..." Kagome trailed off realizing that she was in reality one of Sesshoumaru decedents. Mai nodded and went back in to her thoughts. "Why do you hide the truth then?" Sesshoumaru said from behind her. "I have my reasons for not trusting anyone," Mai said as both Sango and Kagome screamed.  
  
Mai ignored then and closed her eyes again. "Why do you not claim what is yours?" he asked with his back to her to prevent another ear piercing scream from the girls. "I can not say, I've tried but my honour to my gang keeps me, I will become the leader in a few years so I have to stay," she said not wanting to reveille too much about the youkai of the future. "Who is your leader now?" he demanded to know. "A human, Tanin. He's the strongest how he got that way I can not say as I have not herd the full story myself only rumours," she said opening her eyes and glaring at Sesshoumaru who had placed his hand on the back of her neck threatening to kill her. "You follow a human," he growled. "Go a head and kill me it will not work, I've tried," Mai said calmly. Sesshoumaru tightened his grip furious that she followed a human. "Sesshoumaru he may be human but he's the only one I've seen that has power over the youkai, he is truly amazing. Most Youkai's from our time look up to him when there in trouble as the world is unforgiving for them," Kagome said making Sesshoumaru glare at her and tighten his grip on Mai's neck. "She's right our time is a lot different and he knows a lot about all Youkai, he also lost his mate which was a Youkai, if the rumours are true then he got his powers from her," Mai added. "I want to met him," Sesshoumaru said taking everyone in surprised. "Fine," she said glaring at him again.  
  
The girls got out of the bath and got dressed and settled by the fire. Mai relaxed against a tree and Sesshoumaru sat near by as to enforce he was stronger then her. (A/N: this is . interesting) Kagome put Rin and Shippo to bed and sang them a song quietly. It was a peaceful song that her mom sang to her when she was a kid. When Kagome finished Mai had fallen a sleep on Sesshoumaru's shoulder getting him even more pissed. "Sesshoumaru let her sleep," Kagome said as she picked up her fathers journal and read a entry that was a week after the one they read earlier.  
  
"Alright January 7, 1991. We enrolled Shinu in the same school as Kagome to see how she would fit it. She was mistaken for a guy since she wore the guys uniform which seem not to bother her one bit, the kids never really talked to her since she different and Kagome talked to her since she did not fear Shinu like the other kids. Kagome's sweet and gentle nature has made her relax and stay with us a little longer; she is great around the house with electrical devices and wiring, I wound how she learnt all this. Today I received a call from the school saying Shinu is an excellent student, very smart and strong, but then she said that she had trouble getting along with the other kids and that when she was ask to explain what love means she gave a dictionary definition and said meaningless after it. The principle recommend I find out who her parents were and get her in to see a guidance person, as this is not good behaviour for a child. We tried to look up her family but nothing came up, There was one other thing the Tattoo on her body seem to come alive when she slept, I believe its growing from the scares on her body, we have no idea whether is causes her pain or she even knows about it but the Dragon gets bigger and bigger as it almost hungers for the scares on her body, how sad a child who has never smiled or been cared for, she is dead before she is born as they would say," Kagome paused and looked at Mai, she slept peacefully on Sesshoumaru's side, she looked somewhat at peace but at the same time fully alert. "Sesshoumaru is it normal for both Youkai parents to abandon their child?" Kagome asked as everyone listened not knowing what to say. "No only if the child's parents were killed but other Youkai would take her in but this case is one I don't know," he said looking at the sleeping female on his arm; her sent was sweeter now that she had a bath.  
  
"That's odd but not surprising as there may not have been any Youkai's too take care of her, especially since very few live in other parts of the world other them Japan," Kagome sighed. "You mean Youkai's are slowly vanishing?" Inuyasha spoke up from the silence. "Yes, It started about 20 years ago. Human began killing youkai's like witches until they found protection under a world law but by then they have slowly disappeared only the strong Youkai's live but finding them in complete families is rare as for some reason there children all are abandoned at some time before they are 10," Mai said partly a sleep barely awake. "What type of world do you guys live in?" Sesshoumaru growled. "An unfair one," Mai said going back into a deep sleep. "She's right the world is not always the best place to live even if you have a good family and a home," Kagome said closing her eyes to hide her feeling from everyone. "Kagome your not the only one who's suffered for the same reason so don't keep the pain to your self," Mai said shifting as she laid down on her tail and held it like a kid who was scared would. "Shinu you should sleep, you need it," Kagome said changing the subject. "I'm fine and if I sleep it hurts more but its really only a little," Mai said opening one eye. "Why do you give in to its demands?" Kagome asked Mai. "Because it will eat at my soul if I don't," she said looking at Kagome with both eyes opened. "Mai when will you die?" Mai sat up at the sound of her name. "If I keep giving in to its needs I will have a good 10 years if I'm lucky as I can't fill its demands every night as I need time to heal, So 5 tops unless I find a way to cheat death for another year or two," Mai joked. "That's sad how you never get to experience life," Miroku sighed. "I don't really care I only live because I promised your father Kagome that I would live to watch you grow up like he wanted to," she said looking at Kagome and smirking. (A/N: closes thing to a smile she can do at she moment, how sad her past and future) "I'm glad you're still around since I really can't talk to anyone about this time," Kagome said, confusing almost everyone about why those two talked in the open. "I know its like I can't talk about my work and my life with just anyone, heck I could be killed if I was ever found," Mai said looking at the ground.  
  
"What year is it now?" Sesshoumaru asked. "2003," Mai answered. "My fathered died 10 years ago 1993," Kagome said. "So both of you have known each other for a long time but you guys don't seem that close, Why?" he asked wanting to know which one he was being drawn to. (A/N: its not Shinu since she lied about how long she has, its really only a year at most. ;_;) "I have not seen Kagome in a few years and in that time I changed as did she," Mai said. "Shinu I've been meaning to ask you why is death hanging around you?" Miroku asked. "I kill people often that's why," she said avoiding the question. "Your avoiding it so you must be leaving something out," he said looking at her not daring to touch her as she could kill him quickly. "Maybe but that's private and that part of me is not open for discussion," Mai said in a leader tone. "Shinu never tell anyone how she's feeling as her tattoo causes her pain at the sign of emotions or anything like that, all she can be is a cold hearted killer when she really wants to be kinder when she's not killing," Kagome explained trying to get people to stop asking Mai as she was in enough pain already.  
  
"Thanks Kagome," Mai whispered before walking off to clear her head. "Mai if you know you could always talk to me," Kagome said. "I will but not now," she said not looking back. "All right Kagome spill what up between you two?" Sango asked after Mai had left the camp. "Lets continue from where we left off it will explain more," she said opening to where she had left off. "Later that evening I found Shinu sitting by the God tree, she had fallen a sleep. Wonders what she was doing out there? Her hair was long and out of its usual style, I went over there shocked to find her barely breathing and freezing cold, sure its winter but she should not be this cold. I brought her inside to try and warm her up but I soon had to take her to a doctor to help, they said she was dieing from something unknown and that she was in a coma now. I was scared since I never noticed it but then again you could never tell what she was feeling. Kagome came with me and was crying as she held Shinu's hand in the hospital bed. I remember her asking me 'who did this to her and why?' I had no answers for her all we could do was hope she pulled through. In to morning I found Kagome sleeping next to the bed still holding Shinu's hand, she'd cried her self to sleep. I took her to get some food she didn't eat much since Shinu and her had become so close in the last week, they'd bonded and now Kagome thought of her as a sister. Shinu remains in long term care, as no one knows when she'll awake. There were about six other people who seem to care about her 1 human, 1 the same type as her and 3 other I did not know. They introduced them selves as Shinu's family as they have been taking care of her since she was found. There leaders name was Tanin, the Inu Youkai as I found out what she was called Kazumi, the other youkai's were the Cat Neri, the Wolf Sausha which I found out is very Hyper active, the other two were Hanyou one the name Tamahome and another Tsuki. (A/N: Fushigi Yuugi people it's a great show) They were all concerned and took turns getting us all food and watching Shinu and Kagome. Kagome seems to like Sausha as he acts like a kid. (A/N: he'll make an appearance later) Shinu stayed a sleep the rest of the day when we all decided that someone would be watching her each day until she would awake since she had done this before. They decided that it was best that I watch her when Kagome was with me since Shinu seem to relax more with her near by. I don't think Kagome wanted to leave but she knew we had to as someone else was watching her," Kagome stopped reading as she finished the entry the memories flashed before her before she closed the book got up and took a walk.  
  
"I was wondering how long it would be until you had to leave," Mai said having finished a smoke before she got there so she would not be caught. "You don't have them fooled with how long you are going to live," Kagome said. "I know but its for the best," Mai sighed. "Do you remember anything of your parents?" "Nope." "How sad and have you ever tried to find out who they were by the tattoo or the crystal?" "I've tried and I've found nothing, either it's hidden really well or there's no record," "Do you think you will keep your promises?" "Yes since I know you Love someone currently with us and I'm not talking about the Hanyou," "Heh there nothing I can hide from you," "Like wise that's why I left," "I don't know if he likes me back," "He's trying to figure it out but with me there he can't as the Tattoo does something," "I see hope he figures it out before its time," "He will, He will," Mai said to her self as the two girls walked back to camp.  
  
"Kagome may I speak to you?" Sesshoumaru said as they entered the camp. Mai nodded and watched as she watched Sesshoumaru and her walk in to the forest from where they had just come. "Kagome why do you hang around with my half brother?" he growled. "Were friends why do you care so much when you usually try and kill me?" Kagome asked questionably. "I'm attracted to you and only realized it when Shinu fell a sleep on me," he said. (A/N: glad I did not do it from his prospective I would be on chapter 3 now) "Sesshoumaru what are you saying?" Kagome asked looking in his golden eyes. "I love you and I want you to be my mate, when your ready," he said pulling her closer to him, brushing his lips with hers only too pull her in for a full kiss on the lips. "I love you and had for a while it wasn't till Shinu came that I realized it," Kagome said looking in to his eyes. "She has that effect on people," Kagome smiled. "Why did I tell you that?" he asked. "Shinu has a gift for making people tell the truth about people or should I say her muse Shin does," Kagome said wondering why that little muse did this. (A/N: Yes my muse has forced me to put him in the story. what chaos will happen next?) "I'm glad he did," Sesshoumaru said cupping Kagome's face. 'Why am I telling her all this?' Sesshoumaru thought driving him self mad.  
  
Back at the camp Shinu returned and sat back against the tree. "What's with Sesshoumaru-sama? Going off like that?" Jaken asked getting on the wrong side of Shinu death glares. "None of your business freak," was her answer as everyone talked quietly amongst them selves, aware she was listening. "Shinu-chan?" Rin asked walking over to her. Mai raised her eye noting she noticed. "Can I sleep beside you?" Rin asked. Mai looked at Rin and nodded she admired that Rin would not be afraid of her, this girl may be young but she is strong and knows a good thing when she see it. Rin sat down beside Mai and feel asleep against her one arm; she held the sleeve of her trench coat and relaxed. "Sleep well child sleep well gifted one," Mai said under her breath. "Shinu will you have my child?" Miroku asked followed by a slap from Sango. "No wonder I was told to shot him in the arm if her came near," Mai joked. "So you still have that sense of humour," Kagome said from behind Sesshoumaru just coming out of the clearing. "That's right," she said smirking ignoring the pain that came from giggling softly under her breath. (A/N: you guess it she has emotions but it hurts her a lot to show them) "Your so good with kids," Kagome said noticing Rin sleeping against Mai's arm. "What ever," Mai replied letting the emotions that were just there be forgotten. "Man can you get any more confusing?" Kagome complained. "Yep," Mai annoyed Kagome. "Fine if your going to be like that, I'll just finish the entry," Kagome said opening to where she left off. (A/N: I got HW the first day of school!! Unfair!!)  
  
~~~ I will stop there as I'm evil ^_^  
  
Sesshoumaru: yeah you sure. that stuff you do after school has nothing to do with it glares  
  
Me: It's called hw and that's another reason. math is evil  
  
Sesshoumaru: *growls*  
  
Me: plz review as I need help getting my muse to work at this. school made him pass out.  
  
Shin: REVIEW!!! 


	3. because of that I saved someone

Yay another chapter ^_^ and I do not own Inuyasha sadly.  
  
Sesshoumaru: yeah finally  
  
Mai: Hai to much hw and not enough writing I say  
  
Inuyasha: hw????  
  
Kagome: baka! Anyways on with the story ^_^  
  
Last time. Mai raised her eye noting she noticed. "Can I sleep beside you?" Rin asked. Mai looked at Rin and nodded she admired that Rin would not be afraid of her, this girl may be young but she is strong and knows a good thing when she see it. Rin sat down beside Mai and feel asleep against her one arm; she held the sleeve of her trench coat and relaxed. "Sleep well child sleep well gifted one," Mai said under her breath. "Shinu will you have my child?" Miroku asked followed by a slap from Sango. "No wonder I was told to shot him in the arm if her came near," Mai joked. "So you still have that sense of humour," Kagome said from behind Sesshoumaru just coming out of the clearing. "That's right," she said smirking ignoring the pain that came from giggling softly under her breath. (A/N: you guess it she has emotions but it hurts her a lot to show them) "Your so good with kids," Kagome said noticing Rin sleeping against Mai's arm. "What ever," Mai replied letting the emotions that were just there be forgotten. "Man can you get any more confusing?" Kagome complained. "Yep," Mai annoyed Kagome. "Fine if your going to be like that, I'll just finish the entry," Kagome said opening to where she left off.  
  
The world went black in Mai's eye and then found her elf, sitting beside Kagome's father. "You have seen what will happen, you must speed it up as after that night they will all be killed," he spoke. "I promise I will do what I must," Mai said as he's hand whet limp in her hand and fell to the ground. "Rest knowing I will protect your family," she said standing up and walking down the stairs leaving the shrine, to hear the voice of Kagome and her mother run out of the house. "Good bye," she said cutting her wrist so the dragon would be content for the night. 'One day the dragon will consume me, I wait for that day,' she thought as her 6-year-old body walked down the street.  
  
~+*~*~ Present time whatever that is. ~*~*+~ Kagome is 21 and Mai is 20.  
  
Kagome ran to the well, Inuyasha would yell at her for being late. "Here I go," she said unaware of someone else watching her. Kagome took a deep breath and jumped in to the well, instantly being surrounded by a blue light before hitting the bottom of the well 500 years in the past. The figure stepped from the darkest shadow to a lighter one still hiding in the darkness. He dark trench coat stood still, with the swords and daggers. Everyone had taken she was a guy but she did not mind she liked it. She had no feminine quality and her body was built up like a man's so she was considered a man. Only a very intelligent Youkai would be able to figure it out, good thing there was only 1 she knew off. Sesshoumaru.  
  
She sighed and jumped down the well being infused with blue light before hitting the ground to hear Kagome's scent and voice getting fainter. "Good," she said quietly to her self as she jumped out of the well and hide her self in the shadows watching Kagome and her group.  
  
By nightfall the group had stopped and Mai decided to watch from a distance the whole night or some of it before starting to look for Sesshoumaru to gather intelligence. She watched and did not speak, as someone would have picked her up.  
  
"Sango coming to the hot spring with me?" Kagome asked as she gathered her things. "Sure," Sango said cheerfully after knocking Miroku out for the usual thing he did. Sango and Kagome walked to the hot spring and got in after getting undressed and making sure Inuyasha and Miroku were not near. Mai watched from the girls bath and talk about the guys, she watched the guy talk about the girls mostly Miroku. 'So Inuyasha he referring to Kikyo more,' she thought to herself reading between the lines with little effort. Kagome and Sango returned just as it started to snow, sure there was already a layer of snow on the ground but it would be worse soon she could feel it. 'Sesshoumaru is near by better go if you want me to keep quiet for tonight,' a deep voice said in her head. She stood up and started in the direction of Sesshoumaru's scent, he was walking on ice, and it was not to strong. He would fall in if she did not get his attention.  
  
"Kagome there's an odd scent in the area," Inuyasha said. 'Shit they noticed me,' she thought as she ran from tree to tree careful to avoid anything that could give her away. "Where?" Kagome asked. "Its faint but it was watching us for a bit then left, I wonder who it was?" Inuyasha said Miroku put another log on the fire. Kagome nodded and wondered too, 'It couldn't be her she would not hide her self,' she said to her self as everyone started to go to sleep. Miroku slept by Sango with Kirara in her arms, Inuyasha was on a tree like always and Kagome slept in her sleeping bag with Shippo.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama Its getting cold," Rin said walking behind Sesshoumaru, she was not properly dressed for the weather so she was cold. Sesshoumaru stopped and Jaken fell on his face. "Rin move to the side the path we walk is not safe," Sesshoumaru said hearing ice crack. Rin started to move but it was too late the ice cracked and she fell in. Sesshoumaru jumped off the ice and tried to grab her when she went by. Mai watched from a distance and went in to action. She jumped off the branch she was on and ran along the river, she found and opening where Rin had just past by and dived in. "Rin," Sesshoumaru called out not seeing Mai run by him. 'Come on just a little farther,' Mai said to herself seeing Rin up a head. She was trying to swim but could not. Mai grabbed the small body and held on. She found a rock to push off of and she did, burst thought the ice and landed on the bank. Rin was freezing and if her did not warm up soon would not live till morning, she would but not for much longer. She would collapse and not a wake till summer. "Lets get you to that Youkai you were with," she said picking the girls body up and walking up stream quickly. They met Sesshoumaru after a minuet of walking, Mai set Rin down where he could find her and walked away, hopefully he did not see her.  
  
"Rin," Sesshoumaru said picking her up with one arm. "Sesshoumaru-sama how did she?" Jaken's annoying voice said. "There's another sent on her and it has not gotten far," Sesshoumaru said picking Rin up and wrapping his tail around her to keep her warm. Sesshoumaru followed the scent wanting to find out who and why they save Rin. 'Where is she?' he thought to him self as he stopped to look around. Mai tried to speed up her pace but was she had already run out of energy to do that. "Why did you save Rin?" Sesshoumaru's voice came from behind her. She stayed silent. "Answer me," he demanded Mai turned around only to collapse in the snow. Sesshoumaru walked to her fallen body. "Jaken bring Ah - Uh, were returning to the western lands," he said as Jaken brought the 2 headed dragon and put Rin and the one who saved her on there back. Sesshoumaru flew off with Ah-uh following close behind. They went quickly as Rin was getting worse, her body was a pale shade of white and the other person, looked male but her scent had a female touch to it. "She's Inu Youkai," he said surprised after looking closer at the body.  
  
They arrived at Sesshoumaru's palace in an hour. Sesshoumaru sent Rin to be cared for and he would take care of the other. He wanted to be there when she woke up to ask her questions. He entered his quarters and placed her on the floor with blankets. He removed her long coat to revile her tail, which was white, but not a fluffy as his. He removed the sweater she was wearing to revile she was wearing a lose top. (A/N: those lose ones guys wear when working out) He locked at her body it had an amazing Dragon tattoo all over her body or was it real, he could have sworn it had moved. He started on her pants, taking off the various weapons and putting then out of her reach. After that he removed her pants to find a pair of shorts. (A/N: she wearing pants and a shirt that are just damp not wet like the rest of her stuff.)  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin is sleeping quietly right now," a servant said from out side the door. "Bring me some hot water," he ordered, the servant left and came back with a bowl of hot water, and she set it beside him and looked at the girl. "Poor girl," she said to herself as she left the room. "How can you tell?" he asked. "Her body is to thin to be male human or Youkai," she replied leaving the room. Sesshoumaru took pressed a warm cloth to her face it warmed up a bit. There were scares on her face and her wrists they here not like the other scares they were done with her tired down or knocked out. There were 2 on each side of her face with a red colour on the edge on them; the ones on her wrists were the same. The one the intrigued him was the on her forehead. It was in the shape of a crescent moon and it was the same colour as his. "Who is she?" he asked himself hoping to find the answer to that and sure enough he did, she wore tags that were in Japanese and another language. "Shinu, so your called Shinu," he said to him self as colour returned to her skin. He noticed a chair on her neck it was odd as it was silver but tarnished, it has a Dragon pendant on it, made from a Diamond. "Part Inu and part dragon, perfect for matting with someone with high power," Sesshoumaru smirked looking at the pendent. It has something carved in the back of it, one word rather a name Mai. "Bitch wake up," he said as he felt her coming close to awaking. "What the hell happened?" she said opening her eyes. "You collapse I brought you back to my palace in the western lands," Sesshoumaru said as she sat up. "I see," she said her voice sounding very masculine over a very soft caring one. "Drop the act I know your female," he ordered. "This is me I do not hide unless I have to," she replied reaching for her cloths but his had stopped her. "Why did you save Rin?" he asked string directly in her eyes. "Because she reminds me of me and it's not her time yet," she replied touching Sesshoumaru's Left arm. "The dragon wishes to give you something for saving me," she said as a blue light surrounded his left side, he felt bones grow, muscles and skin. The light faded and he looked at his arm in amazement. "You may want to keep this female close to you as she is powerful on her with out my help," a deep voice said as Mai passed out, falling on to Sesshoumaru's body. 'Why do I feel like this? She's not in heat or is she, or is there something else?' he asked him self after picking her body up and putting her in his bed. He came in after checking on Rin and slept close by her. Her body was still cold and probably would need the night to recover. 'Mmm pizza, fresh fruit. hey who ate my food?' she said in her sleep. (A/N: I'm hungry and so is my muse,) 'I guess she's hungry,' he thought to himself taking in her scent. It reminded him of someone his half-brothers wrench, Kagome. He had loved her scent since he had met her but why was he thinking of her now?  
  
~~~ I would be very evil if I stopped there but I'm not ~~~  
  
Mai woke up feeling a very warm presence next to her. She opened her eyes and saw Sesshoumaru's sleeping face. She had slept in Sesshoumaru arms all night. 'I hope no one else finds out about this,' she said starting to sit up but Sesshoumaru's arms limited her moment. "Where are you going?" he asked opening his eyes. "I need to do something," she said bluntly. "Oh like what?" he asked hearing a deep voice in his head telling him to cut her somewhere, so he listened and did. She smirked when he cut her on her shoulder. "That is why, the dragon was calling out to be feed and he enjoys feeding on my scares and pain," she said finally able to sit up.  
  
"I have questions I want answered and you not leaving my side until you do," Sesshoumaru said as Mai sighed. "I'll answer what I can but I don't have answers for everything," she said knowing the faster she got out of there the better she'd be. "Good, What is your name?" he asked Mai saw that one coming. "I go by Shinu but I believe my name is Mai but Shinu is what I am called not Mai," she said glaring at him telling him he'd better not use her really name. Sesshoumaru nodded and asked his next one. "When are you in heat?" "What?!" "I want to know," "Fine, never" "How?" "I don't know, probably because I had to get that part of me removed," "Why?" "Cuz I got stuck there," "Next question. Are you at all able to conceive?" "Yes once a month but I will not live long enough to give birth and I don't want to," "How long?" "Less then a year," "Why not give birth to a child?" "Because I don't want the child to be like me and I can't, so stop asking me that," "Why?" "Your getting on my nerves, and because I have a job to do and I'm not the one you want," "What do you mean?" "There's another you think off, my half sister Kagome," Sesshoumaru was stun, not by the fact she knew but the hall sister part. "You look pale Sesshoumaru are you feeling ok?" she asked after Sesshoumaru went pale. Sesshoumaru blinked and looked at her. "How are you related to her?" he asked coldly. "Chill, Her father took care of me when I was younger that's how," she said looking suspicion at the Youkai lord. "So you know that wrench," Sesshoumaru said recovering from that last one. "She's not a wrench and if you want her for your self you just have to expose that baka's liking for the dead corpse," she glared at him. "You should watch how you speak, I Sesshoumaru do not take lightly for those disrespectful of me," he threaten pinning her down so she could not get up. "I know," she said trying to get free only to have Sesshoumaru's full wait on her. 'This is not good,' she said keeping a stair face. "You will respect me and show me that respect," he said waiting for an answer. "Very well Sesshoumaru- sama," Sesshoumaru smirked at the answer. He brought her closer and captured her lips in his. His tong demanding to be let in her mouth, he moved his hand down her neck causing her to gasp. His tong explored her mouth it tasted good but tainted, he pulled away to see Mai's hand slap him across the face. (A/N: ouch) He turned to her and glared. "I am not a simple female who can be won over by a kiss, I'm not remotely like a female. You better know that for the future," she said in a very icy tone. "You will learn as I need someone to protect my mate and they have to act female," he growled. "I will protect her my own way, as I was trained not a female," she said in a harsh tone. "Very well you will at least dress in something appropriate," he said digging hit claws in to her arms only no blood came out. "What's wrong with what I wear?" she said as Sesshoumaru forced another kiss on her to silence her. "You would not where them to met other lords would you?" Sesshoumaru said in her ear. "Yeah," she said since it was what she had always worn. "Not with me," he said using is poison to heal the marks on her face. (A/N: only thing that will force her body to heal,)  
  
Ok I'm stopping there for now.  
  
Sesshoumaru: you have weird fashion and you don't know how to hold your tong  
  
Mai: well I'm from a different time so get over it  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome I will not let you be with him *points to Mai*  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha oswurai  
  
*Thud*  
  
Spirit: REVIEW!!! ^_^  
  
Yay found my mistakes me go sleep now *falls a sleep in computer chair* 


	4. someone started the pranks

Well minna-san another chapter done ^_^ I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Last time: His tong explored her mouth it tasted good but tainted, he pulled away to see Mai's hand slap him across the face. He turned to her and glared. "I am not a simple female who can be won over by a kiss, I'm not remotely like a female. You better know that for the future," she said in a very icy tone. "You will learn as I need someone to protect my mate and they have to act female," he growled. "I will protect her my own way, as I was trained not a female," she said in a harsh tone. "Very well you will at least dress in something appropriate," he said digging hit claws in to her arms only no blood came out. "What's wrong with what I wear?" she said as Sesshoumaru forced another kiss on her to silence her. "You would not where them to met other lords would you?" Sesshoumaru said in her ear. "Yeah," she said since it was what she had always worn. "Not with me," he said using is poison to heal the marks on her face.  
  
"You will wear what I tell you to, since you can no longer hide your self," he said as he held her face in his hand. "Do I have a choice of colours at least?" she asked having gone thought almost everything in her head and coming up with the same answer. "No it will be black and red but I will make sure you are able to fight fully in it," he said pleased that she had gave into him. He released his grip from her arms. 'What how come she does not bleed?' he asked hiding the surprised face. "Your claws are sharp you know, I may not bleed but I did feel them," she said rubbing her arm. "I see," he said letting her sit up finally. Mai stretched her wings they were firmly against her back the whole night. "That's much better," she said as her wings grew to be at least 10 feet long. Her wings were black with touches of white here and there. Mai flapped once and lifted her self from the bed and on to the floor. "What is it Sesshoumaru?" she said putting her cloths back on. "What do you mean?" he asked continuing to stare at her wings, they looked dangerous yet he wanted to touch them, like people were attracted to his tail. "If you want to touch them go a head," she said trying to get him to stop staring at her, it was annoying. Sesshoumaru stood up and touched the side of her wing it was soft. He stroked it causing Mai to purr like a pup. He smirked she was enjoying it, so he continued. "Sesshoumaru are you enjoying patting my wing?" she said now annoyed that he'd gotten the better of her. "Very much," he said now standing behind her. He rubbed where her wings met her back, she was purring like crazy. She had not had that done to her in a long time, it felt good. "Ok what do you want?" she said giving in to the sensation. "For you to teach Rin about things you know and for you to not to leave my side unless you're teaching Rin, when I'm with my mate or when I say so," he said running his fingers one last time down her wings causing her to giggle a little. "Fine," she said coughing a little then stopping.  
  
'Koso I can't let him see the blood,' she thought coughing once more this time she coughed up blood. Thankfully her gloves were already blood stained so he probably would not notice it that much. Sesshoumaru watched as she coughed, she was in pain. And he smelt blood, fresh blood coming from somewhere. It was coming from her. "Don't hide it I can smell the blood," he said. "Its not *cough* my choice *cough* its nothing *cough* its normal," she said taking deep breaths trying to stop the coughing. "How do expect to fight in your condition?" he asked standing in front of her. "I've been doing it since I was young, like I said its normal," she said folding her wings in her back and putting her coat on. "Isn't they're anything you can do to stop it?" he asked not liking the fact that it made her look weak. "Yeah don't show emotions, no smiling or laughing," she said calming her self and her cough. "How long?" he asked feeling the need to find out more about her condition. "How long what?" she asked confused. "How long ago was it when you showed emotions with out with pain," he said helping her braided her hair. "What do you mean? I do not understand, I've always been like this," she said the fact hit Sesshoumaru harder then Inuyasha head. "How did this happen to you?" he asked wanting to kill the bastard that cursed her with short life and no emotions. "I don't remember who they were, they abandoned me to some cruel human family that then dumped me in to the pacific ocean," she said standing to her full height and falling to her knees. She didn't want to remember that pain of her past. "Pull your self together," he ordered. "I can't the memories are over powering," she said pain being clear in her voice. "Then forget," he orders picking her up by the neck. "I'm trying," she said as the scares on her face appeared. 'Those are not normal,' Sesshoumaru thought. "Sesshoumaru," she said quietly as he held her. Her legs gave and she fell, she waited for impact but it never came. Sesshoumaru had her in his arms. 'She's weak and yet she still wants to go on, she's stronger then I gave her credit for,' he thought as she tried to stand again but her knees would not.  
  
"You can just put me in the forest and I will leave there when I have the strength," she suggested. 'What is she thinking?' he asked himself. "And if you don't?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Then I will be there until my job is done, then I will die," she said wishing he would. "I, Sesshoumaru would not do that. You will live until your life's end," he said for some reason just the thought of her wasting her life away worried him. "Very well," she said finally standing up on her own. "It does not matter to me, I've known about my death since I was born," she said placing her weapons finally in their right place.  
  
~~~~~~~ Inuyasha and everyone  
  
"Wrench we are not stopping," Inuyasha yelled back as Kagome asked to stop they'd been walking for 4 hours already and she was sore from walking. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. 'Oh ho,' Inuyasha thought. "OSWURAI!" she said and Inuyasha fell to the ground creating a crater in his image. "What did you do that for!" Inuyasha yelled pulling his face out of the ground. "Were resting," Kagome said sitting down under a tree. "Feh," Inuyasha said jumping on to a tree branch. "That's the sent from last night," Inuyasha said catching that scent once again it was mixed with someone else's, Sesshoumaru! Inuyasha let a low growl escape him.  
  
~~~~~~ Sesshoumaru  
  
Breakfast went uneventful, Sesshoumaru ate and Mai ate and let her mind wander. They ate in silence while Rin asked questions, which Mai answered vaguely. "Mai what is love?" Rin asked catching both hers and Sesshoumaru's attention. "I am not the one you should ask as I know none," Mai answered truthfully. "Were your parents killed too?" Rin asked sadly. "I never knew them," Mai said looking at the young girl, she reminded her of Kagome when she was younger. Mai never really was a child so none ever reminded her of her at the age. "Can Ane-chan teach Rin about the world, Sesshoumaru -sama," Rin asked with her innocent eyes. (A/n: Ane - means an older sister) "Does she know about the world?" Sesshoumaru asked looking to Mai. Mai turned her head and gave him an expression that said 'What do you think?' "Very well but I will watching," he said followed by Rin squeal of happiness. "After lunch, I have things I wish to discuses with Shinu," Sesshoumaru said as Mai rolled her eyes.  
  
"Jaken take Rin to the gardens," Sesshoumaru ordered as Rin finished eating. "Come," he said walking down a hallway. Mai followed quietly. They entered a hot spring; it was big with smooth stone floors. Sesshoumaru stopped at the edge of the spring and turned towards Mai, who has stayed near the door. "Get undressed or I will do it for you," he said not turning around. Mai glared evilly at Sesshoumaru, she hated taking baths because then he'd smell her full scent. Mai removed her weapons first, making sure they were able to protect her if she needs it. She finished that and removed her coat then her sweater. Sesshoumaru watched in interest as more of her body was revealed to him. She had gotten down to her last layers, which were her shorts and her shirt. "I said get undressed which means all," he said appearing in front of her. "I will not," she said being hard to get at. "What don't you want me to see?" he asked forcing her to walk backwards against the wall. "None of your business," she said looking away. "But it is," he said slipping his hand under her shirt, lifting it up and off her body. Her body was thin, her breasts were not developed fully and the dragon made her body looked deadly. "Sesshoumaru," she whispered, she was going in to heat. "I can't resist you," she finished pulling her body closer to his. 'So this is her reason,' Sesshoumaru thought as her scent of arouse over took his senses. 'I can't give in to her scent,' Sesshoumaru said as he removed her shorts and both of them stood naked in each other's arms. 'I have to snap her out of it,' he thought walking towards the spring. "Sesshoumaru take me," she moaned trailing hot kisses down his neck. "No this is not right," he said throwing them both in to the spring.  
  
Mai shook her head after hitting the water. "What the heck happened?" she said swimming over to the side. "You went in to heat and wanted me to take you," Sesshoumaru answered from the other side of the spring, waiting for her scent to calm before going close to her. "Gomen, I should I warned you betters," she sighed letting her hair down. "Is it always that bad?" he asked after a few moments of silence. "Yeah but usually someone senses it the day before and I'm confined in my room to work or out on a field assignment away from everyone," she said washing her body. "Is it really that bad when you're in heat?" he asked wanting to know how to avoid that situation next month. "Yeah but only if they come too close," she nodded thinking of some great pranks to play on Sesshoumaru and he could not do anything with her in heat. 'The old bucket of water over the door one will be a good start,' she thought getting out of the spring and getting dressed. "You will not dresses like that, the lords are coming with their children and mates tonight. We do not want them to run scared," Sesshoumaru joked. "True," she said managing a smirk with a bit of laughter in it. "I'll change when I have to I would like to teach Rin now," she said folding her wings and pressing her tail against her back. She put of her coat and left the room.  
  
"She's strange," Sesshoumaru said as she left the room. "I'd better watch to make sure she does not teach Rin how to kill or find people's weaknesses," he muttered to him self not wanting her to know at such a young age. Sesshoumaru got dressed and preceded out of the room when a bucket of water fell on his head. 'Only one person I know who would dare to do that to this Sesshoumaru,' he said getting r4eally angry. "MAI!!!!!" he yelled so he would be heard by all youkai in a 5-kilometre range could hear him.  
  
~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ And so the battle of pranks begins ^_^ If you guys have any ideas of pranks tell me and say who should do them any pranks would be good  
  
Sesshoumaru: *comes in wet* Woman!!! How dare you throw me in the lake, .   
  
Come on Fluffy it was a joke  
  
Sesshoumaru: Next chapter I will be victorious with pranks muhahahaha *cough* 


	5. and got to relax for a bit or not

Yay another chapter and I'm not doing my hw Inuyasha: where did all the ramen go?  
  
I donno Fluffy-sama you eat the ramen?  
  
Sesshoumaru: No and stop calling me Fluffy!!!!!!!! Fine I do not Inuyasha but I have fun calling Sess Fluffy ^_^  
  
"She's strange," Sesshoumaru said as she left the room. "I'd better watch to make sure she does not teach Rin how to kill or find people's weaknesses," he muttered to him self not wanting her to know at such a young age. Sesshoumaru got dressed and preceded out of the room when a bucket of water fell on his head. 'Only one person I know who would dare to do that to this Sesshoumaru,' he said getting r4eally angry. "MAI!!!!!" he yelled so he would be heard by all youkai in a 5-kilometre range could hear him.  
  
Mai was out in the gardens with Rin when she heard her name. "Looks like Sesshoumaru's mad," She joked, as Rin was running and falling in the snow. Sesshoumaru appeared his hair damp from the little prank. "Yo Sesshoumaru- sama like the shower?" Mai said turning around to have her back to him to hide the fact she had gotten him so bad. "Very funny Shinu but you will regret starting this," he threatened. "Don't be so sure that you know me so well," Mai said vanishing and then appearing up in the tree she was standing under. "Rin go back inside," Sesshoumaru ordered he was going to get his revenge on her very soon. "Hai Sesshoumaru-sama," she said throwing at a snowball at his back before running in. Sesshoumaru felt something cold hit his back, now both of them were planning against him. "Come on Sesshoumaru its entertaining," she said in a tone that rivalled Naraku's when he talked like that. "If that's how you want it," Sesshoumaru smirked. 'Then you'll get what you want and ore,' he added in his mind picking up snow and making it into an ice ball. He grinned and charged at Mai who had jumped down from the tree. "Don't think so," he smirked as he jumped over her hitting her with the snowball in the back.  
  
Mai felt the cold ball fly into her back; she felt it and dropped down to pick up snow. She retaliated with throwing a snowball at Sesshoumaru who got her good. They continue to fight like this for an hour until there hands had become red. The proceeded back inside and warmed up with another trip to the hot springs which was quiet as they were frozen. "Sesshoumaru- sama the kimono you requested is finished," a female servant said in a sweet voice. "Very well, leave it in my room," he ordered, who took in Mai's scent. She had gone out of heat as quickly as it came. "I suspect that is the one I must wear anything else you'd like to fill me in on?" she said serious tone; she never took thinks like this lightly. "Yes there are, you will remain by my side the whole night and you will only speak if you have something intelligent to say. I will allow you to carry swords and draggers also no killing, the females," he said staring at her. "Very well but I will threaten them if they dare try anything," she said going back to her thoughts. "I will met you in your room I wish to do something," she said drying herself off. "I will not be late," she added finishing getting dressed. Sesshoumaru watched as she left, her personality towards this was strong; she did not question what she was told to do.  
  
Mai walked outside until she came upon a tree, she jumped up and found a good place to site. She removed a smoke from pocket and lit it, taking in the smell. "I need that," she said relaxing as her laptop started up, it was small about the size of a notebook. The screened turned on and she opened her reports.  
  
Day 2 of Mission - file 123kag46  
  
I arrived yesterday night, I followed Kagome through the well, she was greeted by a Hanyou named Inuyasha, a monk named Miroku, a little youkai Shippo and an exterminator named Sango. I proceeded to follow them, they all seemed close but something was off, at first I could not tell what it was but I believe the Hanyou is deceiving them all, he is not trust worthy. I watched until late at night when I picked up another scent, it was a Inu Youkai's. He had a toad youkai and a human child with him. I watched them, as He is the one I mentioned in an older report, he is the one to mate with Kagome. I followed the group who were walking along a frozen river when I herd it crack. The girl fell in and the Youkai could not grab her in time. I went in to action I ran along the river and jumped in to the hole in the ice. I swam quickly until I caught up with the child. I manage to get her out and close to the Youkai's location with out being seem. I proceeded to leave the scene but there were complications. I was cold and the Youkai had followed my scent only to find me when I passed out. He took me back to his home and warmed me up. He wanted to take me as his mate but instead I became his mates protector which originally my plan. When I woke up I pretended to be like a stubborn female, weak and stubborn. It worked until I got bored of it later on today. Sesshoumaru, the one who saved me also patted my wings making me laugh for once. Which I am finally used to after a few months of having them. I ended up being in pain and will not make that mistake again. In the morning I met Rin the girl was thankful I saved her and is very adorable. I also went to the hot springs with Sesshoumaru, only to give him the old bucket filled with water over the door trick. Which started a snowball fight later on. I would also like to say he knows both my names but called me Shinu unless he's clearly mad at me then he called me Mai. Tonight there is a meting of some sort and I must attend. I will report on this matter tomorrow or with in the week as I must continue with my mission and still keep it hidden from everyone else.  
  
Mai finished her smoke and her report and turned off her computer, proceeding back to the castle. "Time to drop the female act, and the innocent one too. I am Shinu, born to kill and I will never fail my mission," she said jumping up to Sesshoumaru's room. "I told you I would not be late," she said walking in to the room removing her coat and shoes and placing them under a chair. "I figure you have never worn anything female in your life before," Sesshoumaru said coming out of the shadows wearing his usual attire, but it was silver with a crescent moon patter on the sleeves there was also no armour, but his two swords laid at his side. "You are correct," Mai replied removing her clothing until she was down to her shorts and t-shirt. "You have to go farther then that," he said in her ear. Mai nodded and removed her shirt and shorts. She only left on a wrap around her chest and boxers. Sesshoumaru unfolded the Kimono and slipped the dark under layer on to her body making sure it folded properly. Then he took the top layer and did the same tying a red obi around her finishing it off. When he was finished Mai was in a black and red kimono with a silver crescent moon pattern on the sleeve. "I didn't know you I would take you as my mate this second," he said as she speared her wings behind her and wrapped her tail between them. Sesshoumaru had made sure she would be able to move freely in it and she could. Mai walked over to her things and pulled out her small daggers and her swords and placed then at her side. "Shall we proceed?" Mai asked as Sesshoumaru gave a slight nod and left the room.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked down the hall to a big room used for parties, there were already Youkai lords there. Sesshoumaru entered the room and it went quiet moment Mai entered the room. The un mated Youkai's took a look at her and wanted her for there own until they got a full sense of her aura then the backed down knowing they were not able to please her needs. "Attention Lords, there sons, daughters, mates and their protectors, this is Shinu my future mates protector," Sesshoumaru introduced. Mai bowed and everyone noted her scares on her face. They would watch her all night because she was different. Mai walked on Sesshoumaru's heel all night as he made his rounds, she did not speak but watched everything that was going on. One Youkai kept her interests; he was an Inu youkai from the northern lands named Tenchi. He had been watching her from the far side of the room. 'An assassin, interesting,' she said to her self as she watched Tenchi's actions.  
  
"Shinu," Sesshoumaru said she looked over singling her attention. "You are familiar with Assassin ways are you not?" he asked. "Yes I was raised that way," she answered back sending a creepy feeling down the lord of the eastern lands. "Tell me the Youkai over there the northern lords son Tenchi, is he an assassin and how good is he?" The lord of the eastern lands asked. "He is an assassin but strength I can not tell with out knowing his weapon and his past, but I will not find out if your intent was to make me do intelligent. My reasons are my own and I'd be careful around assassins, we tend to be a deadly group," Mai answered glaring at the lord. Sesshoumaru listened and wondered why she said that. 'What does she mean? She speaks indirectly but her intentions are hidden?' Sesshoumaru asked him self. "Sesshoumaru-sama something is not right," Mai said sensing something but could not put her finger on it. Sesshoumaru nodded as they continued to walk around the big room. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Shinu is truly a youkai meant to be more then a protector," the lord of the eastern lands said as Tenchi and Mai looked each other over looking for weakness and strengths. "Shinu, what is your pref?" Tenchi asked. "Mine is something not of this time but I'd say my swords, yours?" she asked catching the eyes of both lords. "Swords as well but all so daggers," he replied. "Your hands are smooth you are not yet on full duty," Mai said receiving looks from Sesshoumaru. 'What is she thinking?' he asked him self. "Ah you are correct but I say someone as young as you must have been on full duty for at least 10 years," Tenchi said, his voice was soft and calm while Mai's was cold and mysterious. "17 years," she corrected making the whole room silent. "My I didn't think you were that old," Tenchi said shocked. "Your are correct I've only been living for 20 years," she said not letting her look move from Tenchi. The room began to be filled with whispers of Mai and her being only 20, she herd comments like her parents must have forced it on her and poor kid. "I know of you Shinu, I to know of the future. Tanin is the one who raised you, I respect you and always know if you need back up for any reasons you can rely on the eastern gang," Tenchi said bowing in respect of the assassin. "As do I and I do remember you from when we met all those years ago," Mai said smirking, as Tenchi turned red. "Ah what is it that you speak of that got him so good?" the lord of the eastern lands asked. "Lets just say never wake me when I'm sleeping how he did," Mai said looking at Sesshoumaru giving him the idea. "I know what you speak of he told me he was told to wake a young assassin, so he decided to straddle her and ended up getting punched in the face, eye falling off the bed and in to the door. That was you," he said laughing at the story his son told him years ago. "That was the most interesting way I've ever been woken up," she admitted as Tenchi pushed back a piece of hair that had fallen on her face. She changed from casual conversation to full alert she did not trust people touching her so carefully.  
  
'He is touching her all to intentionally,' Sesshoumaru growled softly knowing Shinu would not let the male get any closer. "Shinu why do I feel like a part of you is part of me?" Tenchi asked confused. "I'm not sure but I have a feeling my dragon is behind it," she replied moving his hand off her face, it felt good to have soft skin over it. "Dragon? You mean you are bonded with one?" he asked moving part of his Kimono a side showing her a black dragon. 'What? It's the same as Mai's but smaller,' Sesshoumaru though looking at the smaller female beside him. "Yes I have on but only mine is almost full matured," she said hiding the fact she knew it was getting closer. "How sad, but I believe there is a way to save your life but I am not strong enough for a person like your self," he said looking at the ground. "What do you mean by this?" both Taiyoukai said at the same time. "Well the only way to save her is for someone with the same type of marking to mate with her," Tenchi said hastily as both Sesshoumaru and his father were looking at him like he had just stolen their mates. "You knew?" Sesshoumaru said angered. "Not till just now, I picked up on what he was implying with his statements," Shinu said glaring at Sesshoumaru getting him to back off a little on both of them. "Will you accept?" Tenchi's father asked. "I have not seen him fight so I can not say, also I have to see if he can survive living in my place for a week with Sausha and caffeine," she said as Tenchi went pale, Sausha was the only Youkai alive that went that hyper. "You're braver then most," Tenchi said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Once you get use to him you really don't have to worry just don't go with him shopping, that is something I only would do if I was forced in to it," she said as everyone headed to there rooms for the night. "Sesshoumaru-sama I'm going to get some fresh air," Mai said head out an open window. Sesshoumaru nodded knowing she would not go far.  
  
Mai sat in her usual tree thinking and having a smoke to help her relax. "Mind if I come up?" Tenchi asked looking up at her. She nodded and he jumped up to the same branch. "Why didn't you mention to them how long we have known each other?" he asked looking at her still emotionless face. "Because they do not need to know, I will only relive relevant information to the mission," she replied. 'So she is under orders,' Tenchi thought. "You never change, Its been quiet with out your visits with Sausha," he said trying to start a conversation. "Trust me you can watch him for a week, then you'll want to quiet back," she joked but not showing it in her face. Tenchi laughed, "True." "So what do you think off the record about being my mate?" he asked knowing she would give him an answer that was not her own. "It's a interesting idea but your still much to weak to watch over me if I have pups," she said looking away she had given this A LOT of time to sink in. "Maybe you should see my strength before you say something but before that," he said moving closer to Mai's face, taking it in his hand and capturing her lip. 'Bloody hell!' she said as there lips met.  
  
I'll leave it there for this week  
  
Sesshoumaru: that was interesting. *mumbles about something*  
  
Awww Sesshoumaru is jealous wait till you see her true form, she's going to be a big puppy ^_^  
  
Sesshoumaru: oh great a little pup for all the females to go nuts over  
  
Hai ^_^ and who knows what else I might do ;)  
  
Sesshoumaru: weirdness .. 


	6. things become more complicated

*Sesshoumaru runs into room* Sesshoumaru: ^_^ Author does not own me or my baka brother and everyone else Inuyasha: Enjoy!  
  
"So what do you think off the record about being my mate?" he asked knowing she would give him an answer that was not her own. "It's a interesting idea but your still much to weak to watch over me if I have pups," she said looking away she had given this A LOT of time to sink in. "Maybe you should see my strength before you say something but before that," he said moving closer to Mai's face, taking it in his hand and capturing her lip. 'Bloody hell!' she said as there lips met. ~~~~ ~~~~~ Mai's POV  
  
He kissed me and he lasted longer then anyone I know. What am going on why am I giving in to him. His mouth, hand ands him. I do not get why I have not been able to break away. I was trained never to feel or show what I was feeling then why is it so different this time? Can it be this is what love feels like to have a longing for someone? To care for someone, to never want him to be away? I do not understand I think I will talk to Kagome about this. He moved away from my lips, I could only look at him in confusion. "Shinu you did not push me away, could it be your not as emotionless as everyone believes you to be?" I hear him say still holding my face gently. "I think you got it wrong, I will not let the happen again until I am sure its correct," I say not letting my voice or my scent waver, I miss his body and for some reason I just want him to hold me all night and day.  
  
~~~^_^~~~  
  
Tenchi pulled away from Mai only to have her look at him and tell he was wrong that it would never happen to her again. She is denying the simple fact she wants him but how can she know what to do if she never felt love in the first place. "Shinu I hope it does happen again, I challenge you to a fight to prove that I am strong enough to take you as mine," Tenchi said in her ear before she jumped out of the tree. "I wait for it," she whispered back.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
We had been walking for 3 days strait, Inuyasha said he had to go to the his brothers palace for an event and that he had to hurry. Sango, Miroku and Shippo ride on Kirara and I ride on Inuyasha's back, as he does not trust anyone since I've been feeling sick for a few days with a cold. "Kagome how to you feel?" I hear Inuyasha ask as we enter the palace gates. "Better," I reply looking around at where we will be staying for a few days. I look over the palace and then to the gardens, I see a figure walking this way, it looks familiar to me. 'Swords? Shinu!' I say to myself and try and get her attention but a swarm of Naraku's bees got to her first.  
  
~~~^_^~~~  
  
Mai walked to the palace entrance and picked up a familiar scent and that of Naraku's; in her short time of being there she knew his scent well and could tell where it was quickly. A swarm of bees attack me and are beaten with a few quick moves. "Ku ku ku ku my lil Shinu, nice to see you are as beautiful as ever when you kill," Naraku said flouting on a cloud high up. "Naraku!" Mai yelled back as she felt her body changing. She transformed into a Silver Inu Youkai, more like puppy, as she would barely be up to Sesshoumaru's body. "Naraku you will pay," she said attacking Naraku who barely escaped from her claw but got caught in her mouth. 'He's degusting,' she though as she dropped him and pinned him to the ground under her paw. By then everyone was awake and watching the scene, Sesshoumaru watched the inukoro (puppy) pinning Naraku to the ground like a toy. "She's so kawaii!" most of the female youkai's said, as she was so little.  
  
Naraku attacked the bottom on her paw causing her to yelp at his attack and let him go while licking her paw. Naraku continued attacking the inukoro until an arrow flew at him almost purifying him. 'Danm wrench,' he thought running away.  
  
Mai continued to lick her paw it was badly cut and she had not been in this form for too long. "Shinu," Kagome said running up to her form. Mai watched as Kagome's Miko powers began to rise in her body. "Shinu give me your paw," she said and Mai listened trusting her. Mai set her paw down and allowing Kagome to use her powers to heal it. Mai looked at Kagome and poked her with her nose when she was done. "Shinu," Sesshoumaru said looking up at the small pup. She blinked at him. "You have never stayed this long like that before have you?" Kagome said taking the words out of Sesshoumaru mouth. Mai nodded and lay down allowing her to pat her soft fur. "Shinu?" Kagome said noticing Mai's eyes were closed and she was sleeping. "Man she can sleep anywhere," Kagome mumbled and Sesshoumaru nodded. "So who is going to stay with her through the night, she's only a pup," Inuyasha asked walking over to Kagome and his half brother. "I will stay with her, I will not wake her up this time though," Tenchi said causing Kagome to break out laughing, she had herd the story the day it happened. "That's what you get for staling her," Kagome said in English not wanting everyone to know what she said. "She told you about it, so Kagome can you tell if her feels anything for someone?" he asked sticking in English. "Unless she clues me in," Kagome replied getting a lot of blank faces.  
  
"Kagome I love her," Tenchi said speaking a language everyone knew. Nothing but silence over the area, Kagome's face lit up and nodded happily. "Take care of her, she is loyal and if you prove your self once you will have her for life unless she is given reason to falter in your trust," Kagome finished as she curled up in Mai's fur and went to sleep. "Now that's an even cuter sight," the lord's mates said gathering to look at the Miko sleeping with the pup. "Inuyasha's sleeping on the other side of her makes it even cuter," a female said noticing the group had fallen a sleep in Mai's fur and Kirara as in a small ball in her fur as well. "Tenchi watch the females carefully," Sesshoumaru said referring to the ones he cared about, Shinu and Kagome. 'So you finally arrived my mate,' he thought as he returned to his room. Tenchi nodded as everyone returned to their room to relax for the night. Tenchi was angered when Naraku attacked Mai, he did it to make her transform and to get him mad. "He will pay," he growled softly turning in to a large white dog and letting his headrest on the inukoro that would be his mate in the future.  
  
Mai felt a familiar sent around her body. She opened an eye to find another Inu youkai resting its head on her neck. 'Who is this Youkai I feel so calm by?' she thought as she opened her eyes a little. 'Tenchi!' the thought almost jumping if she had not noticed the people sleeping on her. 'I'm not a fluffy sheep people,' she growled quietly.  
  
~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha stirred and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times adjusting his eyes to the darkness and getting up and walking towards a darker covered area. "Inuyasha you will take her tomorrow, then you will have what you want," a dark voice said. "How do we deal with the other problem?" Inuyasha asked singling over to the Inukoro. "Leave her to me, I am quiet interested in her screaming my name," the voice said vanishing. Inuyasha looked back and went back to sleep.  
  
~~~~ ~~~  
  
'That sounded like Naraku, I guess I will have to inform Kagome and Sesshoumaru on what's up,' Mai said going back to sleep.  
  
~~~ ~~~~ Inside  
  
Sesshoumaru lay awake in his room, he could not go to sleep for some reason, and the images of Mai's fight and Kagome's presents seem to stay with him. Mai was a true fighter but she did not fight at full, Kagome was a beautiful woman with a mystery connecting her to Mai's presents. "I know nothing of her," Sesshoumaru reminded him self since he could never figure out Mai even though she had not been with him long. Usually he'd figure out what someone was planning or there past but she was like a mystery all in one. "Sesshoumaru-sama you have found a strong protector but how will you get the girl from your brother?" The lord of the eastern land said looking at his son and the young assassin sleeping. "Shinu mentioned something I believe she already has a plan," he replied looking at the two sleeping in the snow. 'Is that what you meant to tell me, that Inuyasha is a traitor,' he though continuing to look at the two sleeping. "I would be careful around the Shinu when she is with Kagome, I saw the look in her eyes when she saw her," he said leaving the room.  
  
Sesshoumaru continued to watch them sleep until morning when Jaken came to inform him breakfast would be soon. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" squawked the little pest. "Jaken go tell everyone to met for breakfast," he ordered. "Hai!" he said running off. 'Annoying little pest,' he growled turning his attention back to the people sleeping out side. Tenchi was just waking up and so would appear everyone but Mai and the human females. He watched his half brother try and wake Mai but only got flattened by Mai's paw. 'I guess she does not want to get up,' he smirked to himself as he watched the whole scene.  
  
~~~~ Sleeping in fun~~~  
  
Inuyasha had just woken up and noticed he was not the first. The Inu youkai that slept with the Inukoro was awake and so was Miroku. "For a puppy she sure sleeps a lot," Miroku said patting the soft fur of Mai's tail only to end up with a face full of fur. "Oi! Wake up!" Inuyasha yelled pocking at her paws. Inuyasha was going to learn a valuable lesion.  
  
Splat  
  
Mai's paw shifted and fell on top of Inuyasha flattening him in to the ground. Inuyasha growled, as his face hit the dirt, not that he wasn't use to the taste. Kagome finally started to wake to the noise and she looked at Inuyasha sleepily. "Inuyasha, Oswurai," she said falling back to sleep.  
  
Thud  
  
Inuyasha hit the ground in the same spot creating a bigger hole. Mai opened her eyes to see Inuyasha in a hole. 'I feel no pity for him,' she thought stretching a little bit. "Wake up sleepy," she herd someone growl as she felt a tong cleaning the fur around her neck. "I'm up," she growled back shaking the snow off getting everyone who didn't know it was coming and some who did. "Shinu!" Kagome screamed causing everyone to stare at her. She knew she should not have yelled, and now everyone was looking at her and trying not to laugh well most were, Shinu was just finding another spot to go back to sleep in. "Kagome how do you know her?" Inuyasha asked receiving the 'are you THAT stupid?' look from everyone which literally gave Inuyasha the creeps. "Seriously I don't know," Inuyasha said.  
  
'Well I guess hell just froze over since Inuyasha finally said he doesn't know things,' Kagome laughed, "She's Shinu, my half sister." "That's her but I thought you said she was deadly and an Assassin!" Inuyasha said all to loud. "I am!" Mai said as she turned back in to her 'human' form failing to find a place to sleep. Mai was wearing her pants, her light shirt and had her sniper gun resting on her shoulder. "Put something on your making me cold!" Kagome said looking at Mai before grabbing her arm for warmth. "Man Kagome you really have to learn how to handle weather like this," Mai sighed noting she was in bare feet and standing on ice. "Feh! You should dress warmer then!" Inuyasha mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. "Inuyasha can you get any more dense!" Mai said stating the obvious to all but him. Kagome giggled and pulled Mai towards the palace as she was freezing. (An: I know what its like to be pulled everywhere -_-;) "Ne? Legolas," Kagome said to Mai who really didn't mind the name but it got annoying when everyone would call you it. (An: Sexy! Legolas is hot! My background is so great) "There is truth in that name," Tenchi said coming out of nowhere. "Yeah I know and how Kagome knows is something you don't need to ask," she sighed knowing it was Sausha who had given her that name after watching Lord of the rings for the 100th time and then watching her use a bow an arrow during practise.  
  
"Legolas can we maybe practise a bit later?" Kagome ask giving her best sad look that could get anyone. "You don't have to do that Kagome, I was hoping you would ask. Saves me the trouble of annoying you till you do," Mai said as her feet touched the floor. The floor was warm but she felt uneasy, something was wrong and she knew someone was watching her, not Kagome not Inuyasha her! 'Someone's watching, how much do I want to bet its Naraku,' she thought acting completely normal and watching everyone and everything to make sure her plans where not ruined. "You should wear a pink Kimono Shinu!" Kagome said randomly noticing Sesshoumaru not to far away. "Kagome don't even try it and same with you Sesshoumaru," she said more like an order. "You can't order me around," Sesshoumaru said. "True but I can warn you, try it and you will find your selves with what ever I can think of," she said hinting that it could be anything. Kagome gulped and Sesshoumaru backed off. Mai smirked to herself knowing she had got them together in the same room.  
  
"Oh yeah you guys look good together," Mai smirked as she vanished down the hallway. Sesshoumaru was in shock she dared to threaten him and he got him and Kagome in the same room alone. 'What goes on in that head of her?' he asked himself turning his attention to the young miko beside him. By then Kagome had turned bright red and looking at Sesshoumaru. "She's planning something and I believe were the victims," Kagome whispered, Sesshoumaru nodded knowing her intentions were to get him with Kagome. "Well if she's planning something then I will just have to play her game," Kagome said under her breath forgetting Sesshoumaru could hear her. "What's your plan Miko?" Sesshoumaru asked as Kagome jumped. "Get her with a certain assassin," she said smirking putting her hands in her pockets of her shirt and pulling out something. "How?" she breathed looking at the small disk in her hands. "What is this thing?" Sesshoumaru demanded. "It's a mini disk, stores a lot of data in a small way. She told me its how she leaves information to people," Kagome explained hoping he would figure it out since she was not good at explaining anything to do with technology.  
  
'What's going on?' Sesshoumaru asked himself being lost about the whole thing. He was not in control of what was to happen to Kagome or himself. What did Kagome know that he didn't that made her trust Mai so much? "She's my sister even if were not bonded by blood," Kagome said with out thinking. 'Did I just?' she thought, as Sesshoumaru stood in surprised. 'She can read minds, what is going on here?' he asked himself again.  
  
Yay another chapter done ^_^  
  
Sess. Fluffy!: *growls at name* It was done a week ago *glares*  
  
I was editing it and I was sick and studying for tests!  
  
Sesshoumaru: yeah and you were out at a sleep over, why do you smell like a Hanyou?  
  
Ummm.. you do not need to know but I was not with Inuyasha. We watched horror movies and played air hockey!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Hockey???  
  
0________________________________________________0 you got to be kidding me  
  
Sesshoumaru: Nope anyways review or she might put me in a dress!  
  
Yes review and tell me what should happen next ^_^ 


	7. plans are set in motion and a battle to

I'm back with another chapter..  
  
Sesshoumaru: anything happen yet?  
  
I f you mean between you and Kagome you will have to wait and see snikers  
  
Sesshoumaru *growls*  
  
I do not own Inuyasha! And Sesshoumaru stop staring at me like a puppy  
  
Anyways enjoy! ~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
'What's going on?' Sesshoumaru asked himself being lost about the whole thing. He was not in control of what was to happen to Kagome or himself. What did Kagome know that he didn't that made her trust Mai so much? "She's my sister even if were not bonded by blood," Kagome said with out thinking. 'Did I just?' she thought, as Sesshoumaru stood in surprised. 'She can read minds, what is going on here?' he asked himself again.  
  
Shinu walked through the palace after putting on shoe's and her coat. She passed servants and the lords in the dinning area where Rin tackled her. Well sort of, Rin just grabbed on to her leg and would not let go. "What is it Rin?" she asked nicely trying not to fall. "Can Rin stay with you all day I feel scared for some reason?" she asked in a small voice. "Sure, just don't grab my legs again as I might not stay standing," Mai said letting the happiness show through her eyes. Rin smiled and released her legs from her strong hold. Then taking a place next to Mai at the table. "I must say that I've never met anyone quiet like you Shinu," The lord of the Northern land said. "Thank you Kouga and Kagome still is not your women by the way," Shinu said as the other lords laughed at Kouga turning read.  
  
Sesshoumaru entered the room followed by Kagome and finally a cold Inuyasha. Rin's smile widens and Mai nodded taking a picture with a small digital camera she always had on her for moments like this. "This is so going to be passed around at the base," she said showing Kagome who smiled and nodded, trying not to break out laughing. Inuyasha's hair was a giant fuzz ball. "It's an interesting look Inukoro," Kouga said sipping his tea. "Shut up wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha yelled back. 'Here they go again,' Kagome rolled her eyes and wondered how stop them this time. Kouga did not stand but continued to yell insults at Inuyasha, while he stood there yelling back. "This is meaningless," Mai said clearly. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled creating an eerie silence in the room, like the first person to speak would get purified. "If you continue to argue I might have a change of plans," Mai said looking at both of them with her eyes open for once. "I'd take her warning seriously, she does not joke about things like this," Kagome said still mad but thankful Mai had stepped in.  
  
Inuyasha took his place at the table next to Kagome. He ate quietly observing Mai from the corner of his eyes. "What do you want Inuyasha?" she said having sensed his gaze. "Or should I say Naraku?" she finished causing everyone on to look at her then Inuyasha. "Feh! Whatever," he said folding his arms in his sleeves. 'Shit! She knows,' he thought. "Kagome can prove that I'm not joking," she said looking Kagome in the eyes. 'Say Sit and you will see what I mean,' Kagome heard in her head. "Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome said but nothing happened. "Naraku can be anyone but he can not copy spells or know much about certain things since he does not know about the link between myself and Kagome, we can share powers. Hence why she could read your mind Sesshoumaru-sama," Mai explained standing up and removing the sniper gun from her position on her back. "I will give you 5 minuets to get far as you can away from here and release Inuyasha's soul so it can move on," she ordered not making it a request. 'Forgive me Kagome,' she thought. 'There's nothing to forgive, I just hope Inuyasha's soul will be alright,' Kagome said as her eyes begun to tear.  
  
"I'd start running if I were you Naraku!" Kagome said also standing up and blinking back the tears. Inuyasha's began to transform, Inuyasha's form vanished and was replaced by Naraku, not a puppet Naraku. He actually had the courage to show up in person. "Why would I run when what I want is right in front of me," he laughed appearing in front of Mai, who had a sword pressed against the back of his neck and a dagger at his neck. "Nani?" he breathed. "I herd your plan last night, I figured you would try something like that," she said pressing harder drawing blood. "Light sleeper, well at least I have you with in my grasp!" he said slipping his hand on to her side. "Let. Go. Now!" she threatened as she felt Naraku's grip tightened. "Sesshoumaru get everyone out of here, I can't fight with people here and expect them to live," she yelled back. Sesshoumaru nodded wanting to kill Naraku for what he had done. 'You impersonated my half brother and tried to take Kagome away, Naraku you will never touch what is mine!' he promised silently.  
  
"Everyone clear out this is not our fight!" Tenchi yelled as everyone nodded hesitantly then got up and left the room. "I'm not leaving!" Kagome said as she ran towards where Naraku and Mai stood in a stand off. Sesshoumaru watched as she ran, he didn't care what happened to her but his body though other wise. His hand reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her close to him body before picking her up and carrying her out of the room.  
  
Kagome was never the less surprised at his actions. She stopped her struggling and looked at him confused. "There's something going on other then them trying to kill each other!" she blurted out causing another silence to fill the room. "What do you mean Kagome-chan?" Sango asked. "I don't know I can just tell, she's not going full out Naraku would already be losing the fight if she had," Kagome said. "I have not seen her fight in a few years and she has been in another country so I don't know but it makes sense. Shinu does not play around when it comes to a mission," Tenchi added, as the clash of weapons could be herd in the other room.  
  
Mai and Naraku bounced attacks of each other. They were using force but only enough to sting a little. "Naraku what do you want?" Mai asked walking backwards to the window and jumping back wards before spearing her wings. "To bring out the one you wish to kill," Naraku said following Mai. "What do you mean?" she said as she led him towards the forest. "You know who I speak of my Shinu," Naraku laughed. 'Him! But how?' she asked her self-realizing who he was referring to. He was the person who killed her adopted mother and Kagome's father. "How do you know him?" she demanded deciding to end the little game and kill Naraku if he didn't give her a good reason. "I see you remember him, he is after you. He wants revenge for what you did to him twice. When you get angered you are extremely powerful and evil that's why I've decided to take you as my mate and take you away from him," he said appearing behind her. "It's a personal matter you would do best to stay out of it!" she said spinning around and piercing a sword though his chest and a dagger just above his heart. She had missed.  
  
'But how?' she though surprised. "I think the question should be how did I hit you before you hit me?" Naraku smirked as he removed his hand out of the side of her body. "Cleaver," she laughed. "Hitting me after I've stopped moving from my attack," she backed away ignoring her side and focusing on her target, Naraku. "Naraku come and get me," she stated rising up but keeping light on her feet. Naraku smirked and came from behind, trying to grab her neck but only grabbed air. "Looking for someone?" she said from behind with a dagger dripping him her blood in his back. "Yes I was," he said spinning around and punching her in her already painful side, causing her to blackout.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, something wrong. Shinu, I can't speak with her, her mind just went dark," Kagome said letting the fear consume her. "What do you mean?" he asked  
  
"She was fighting Naraku, full on,"  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"He managed to strike her after she landed a few hits,"  
  
"And?"  
  
"Then she got him again, then nothing her mind when black,"  
  
"Is she still alive?"  
  
"Yes but knocked out and in Naraku's hands,"  
  
"I understand," Sesshoumaru, said running towards the forest, following the strong scent of fresh blood. He came across an area covered with three scents, one he recognized as Naraku and another as Mai but the third way not in the fight but watching above. He growled, he was being watched. "Sesshoumaru-sama, you have something I want," a dark voice said from the trees. Sesshoumaru could not get a location on who or what was watching him. "Why not give it to me, since the female should be with her loving father. And don't worry about Mai she will be joining her 'mother' soon," he grinned. "I will not let both of them be killed! Show yourself!" He barked. "In time, I would not ask Mai as she will not tell who I am, since she is ashamed of what I did to her all those years back," he laughed then disappearing. 'What does he mean?' he asked himself turning and heading back to find more out more.  
  
By the time Sesshoumaru had come back in view, Kagome had already run half way to the forest. "Sesshoumaru! What's going on?" she asked out of breath. Sesshoumaru picked up speed and was in front of Kagome in an instant. "Who killed your father?" he asked harshly. "I don't know who he is but he's got a bad history with Shinu, I wasn't there when Shinu tried to save my father's life," Kagome said turning around hiding the tears.  
  
Sesshoumaru could smell the salt of her tears, for some reason it seemed to bother him. "If he's here then Shinu's in trouble, where is she?" Kagome demanded. "With Naraku," he said sensing anger now coming from Kagome. He noted her change in emotion and made a note to be careful in the future. Kagome sighed, "At least Naraku isn't on his side or she would have been given to him already." "I hope your right miko," Sesshoumaru said walking past her, only sparing her a slide glance.  
  
'I have to tell him,' Kagome said determined. "Sesshoumaru," she whispered so only he could hear her. Sesshoumaru passed in mid-step and glanced back to see what he miko wanted. "I... need to tell you the truth," she said quietly. Sesshoumaru looked back to see tears falling from her eyes. "I know who he is and his connection to Shi. no Mai and I wanted to say I never really truly loved Inuyasha enough to mate with him," Kagome blurted out then turned to run in the forest.  
  
'Did she just admit liking me indirectly and about lying to me?' Sesshoumaru asked him self before chasing after her. He passed her in a ball of white light and caught her in his arms. "Kagome," he breathed trying to calm her. "Sesshoumaru," she sighed looking up at him confused. "Now tell me what is the truth?" he asked kindly knowing he did not want to get her mad. "He killed her adopted mother because she was an assassin, it was her first mission and ever since then he's wanted to take her and," Kagome explained not able to finish the end. "And what?" he asked using his hand to bring her chin up to look at him. "He wants to take her as his mate unwillingly and treat her like a toy," she said finally. Sesshoumaru was surprised, to say the least. The last thing he expected to find out that he wanted her as a toy.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, why is Mai your mates protector when you have no mate?" Kagome asked rather bluntly. "Not yet," Sesshoumaru said taking advantage of her being so near. He lowered his head down to her, capturing her lips. Kagome was surprised but soon gave in after feeling Sesshoumaru's fangs nibbling at her lower lip asking for entry. Sesshoumaru was pleased that she gave in so quickly because he wanted to take her right there. Kagome opened her mouth in reply and Sesshoumaru's tongue darted inside her mouth, tasting every corner of it. 'She is more then human and she tastes good,' he thought as he wrapped his arms around her. Kagome pulled away and looked at Sesshoumaru, his face was emotionless but his eyes told a different story. She could see lust, anger and love flash through them. They had just pulled away and Sesshoumaru already missed Kagome's lips, even if he would never say that out loud.  
  
"Ah what a fine couple. Kagome you've grown up since the last time I saw you hide behind your father," a dark voice said. "Where are you!" she demanded trying to push away from Sesshoumaru but only ended up coming closer. "I'm around, my mate has been taken it seems. I could always change and make you my mate too, since you've grown up to be a fine lady," he said smirking in the shadows about some unseen plan to rape Kagome. "I, Sesshoumaru will never give you my mate or that of her protectors," Sesshoumaru barked. "Ah you won't say that after you find out little Shinu's past and things I've done to her," he smirked as his voiced vanish, as did his presence.  
  
Kagome sighed, "This is not our fight, never was." "What did he mean?" Sesshoumaru whispered. "I don't know but what ever it was its bad," Kagome said not knowing if bad was the right word. Sesshoumaru took in the surrounding scents and noticed a similarity between Naraku's and Mai's scent. "Naraku's and Shinu's scent, there similar, like there." Sesshoumaru passed in surprised.  
  
Dun, dun, dun cliff hanger! What do you think will happen next? I only have part of the chapter planed so far in my head.  
  
Well review as always and tell me what you would like to see and yes the lemon will be coming, in a few chapters a few things have to happen before then tho. or maybe not depends ;) ja 


	8. Fight! good luck in 2004 minna!

I do not own Inuyasha. I wish though Here it is ^_^ enjoy!!!  
  
*** **** Kagome sighed, "This is not our fight, never was." "What did he mean?" Sesshoumaru whispered. "I don't know but what ever it was its bad," Kagome said not knowing if bad was the right word. Sesshoumaru took in the surrounding scents and noticed a similarity between Naraku and Mai's scent. "Naraku's and Shinu's scent, there similar, like there." Sesshoumaru passed in surprised.  
  
~~~ ~~~~~  
  
"There related," he said as Kagome kneeled down in the snow. "There related but how, she was born in my time," Kagome asked slamming her fist into the snow. "Kagome," Sesshoumaru whispered as he stood beside her. "Sesshoumaru we need to find her," Kagome said picking her self up, she hands were frozen and the rest of her body was cold. "How does Shinu do it? She's always so warm and she doesn't even get cold," Kagome complained. "Maybe it's the fact that she's from a colder climate," she continued. "Where is she from?" Sesshoumaru asked trying to get her to stop complaining. "A country from Canada that's all I know but I hear there winters are really cold," Kagome said moving closer to Sesshoumaru for warmth.  
  
'Its not that cold out,' Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, wrapping her in his tail. Kagome moved closer and snuggled into Sesshoumaru's tail. "So soft," she whispered and became to run her figures through his fur. 'Her hands feel so good,' Sesshoumaru though as he brought her closer. 'His fur is so soft,' Kagome thought as she continued to pat it. "Sesshoumaru why do you think Shinu is here? She never does anything with out a reason," Kagome said moving closer to Sesshoumaru. "She said something about a promise, that's all I know," Sesshoumaru said wrapping his arms around Kagome. "I guess we both know little about her," Kagome laughed as she rested her head against Sesshoumaru's chest and listened to his heartbeat.  
  
~Else where~  
  
Naraku had carried Mai's sleeping form back to his recent hide out. 'Wow already healing, assassins must be used to it though,' Naraku thought as he tended to Mai's wounds. Mai woke up and then went back to sleep. She really didn't care since she had discovered that Naraku was her bother. 'Awww too bad I don't have a university text book to throw at him,' she sighed having found out that textbooks make excellent weapons. (A/N: its true they do! ^_^)  
  
Naraku sighed he would have hoped she would have woken up. "Looks like you already know were related," he sighed again. "I've known for a long time," she mumbled. Naraku glared at her sleeping form. 'She was not suppose to hear that!' he thought. "Heh ruined your angst, didn't think it was possible," she joked. "Very funny," he smirked. "I thought so," she said sitting up and noticing a block of hard wood near her. She ginned inwardly 'this will be entertaining.' Meanwhile Naraku sat and watched her reactions. "Why me?" he muttered under his breath. "Because you're a baka," Mai said closing her eyes and nodding. "You weren't suppose to answer that either," Naraku growled. "Hey you started it! If you don't want me to answer then don't ask!" she said loudly. Kagura who had been listening was having trouble not laughing, as she had never heard anyone say that to Naraku.  
  
"Kagura if you want to laugh at the baka go a head, he'll take his anger out on me," Mai said and was followed by Kagura's giggles. "I thought you were suppose to be serious the whole time?" Naraku commented on. "Only when working but since I'm injured I'm not working so I'm aloud," she said seriously. "And they say you don't have emotions," Naraku laughed. "I don't," she said standing up and trying to grab her swords. 'Huh?' she thought as she looked down at her side. "Sorry had to take them off, you would have killed me if I didn't," Naraku noted. "Saving your own ass, weakling," she commented, "Give them back, I don't have time for this," she ordered taking a threatening step towards him, she in truth didn't need swords but they were more then just swords to her.  
  
"Why are they so important to you?" he asked delaying her from leaving. "None of your business," she said angry that he was delaying her. "I seem to have found something that gets you angry," Naraku said calmly. "Taking an assassin's weapon is not a wise move," she said as her temper flared to life. "That's what I thought, you were holding back this whole time," Naraku said setting the swords down in front of him with her daggers as well. "Why do you care? Oh that's right you've come to remind me that I'm a freak even by Youkai's standards, Just stay out of my way if you want to live a little longer," she said grabbing her swords and placing them in there proper place by her side and then turning to leave. "Tell me, what do you plan to do after your dead?" Naraku asked surprised to be alive but he hid it well. "I will be dead," she said leaving the room.  
  
Naraku listened to her slow breath she was hiding something. 'Shit! I almost lost control, I need to get away and relax before I do lose control,' Mai thought as she headed into the forest.  
  
~~~ ~~~~  
  
"Sesshoumaru, Shinu's a wake but in pain," Kagome said in fear. Sesshoumaru looked at the women in his arms. "Her wounds heal fast, she'll be fine," he said trying to calm her fears. "No its not that its worse, I felt something, she was angry and now in pain," she said trying to explain what she felt. "She can't show emotions with immense pain, she must know what anger is somehow," Sesshoumaru inquired. "I thought she only got pain when the dragon was growing, wait. How long did she say she have to live?" Kagome said in surprise. "Never gave me a date," he joked. "I think the only one who will understand all this is Tenchi," Kagome said pushing away from Sesshoumaru and running back towards the palace.  
  
Sesshoumaru was disappointed at the loss of contact but followed Kagome quickly. Kagome ran in the snow, which was deep. "Tenchi-kun!" she called out. "Kagome! What's wrong?" Tenchi said as he spotted Kagome running towards him. He had been on his way but decided to pick up Mai's trench coat and her sniper gun that she left behind. "Tell me about the dragon you both have, what does it do to you guys? What's its purpose?" Kagome asked. "Someone must have pissed her off and Kagome which way is she?" he asked avoiding the questions. "By a lake in a tree," Kagome said about to add one more thing but Tenchi had already taken off.  
  
Sesshoumaru had watch Tenchi run by him quickly. "Danm it! He avoided the questions all together, what are they not telling us?" Kagome mumbled under her breath. "I guess there loyalty to each other runs deep," Sesshoumaru commented from behind her. "I guess your right, I just want to know why they don't say anything if there in pain?" she asked to no one. "Then they would be seen as weak and could be killed," he whispered in her ear. "I just don't understand," she said lowering her head. "Neither do I, how there so powerful? Why? What are they hiding?" Sesshoumaru said wrapping his arms around her. "They are just them selves, they fight for there own reasons," Kagome said blinking the tears away. "Don't cry she enjoys it," he whispered in her ear not liking the scent of tears ever, it always bothered him. "I know that's the sad thing, she only knows how to kill," Kagome whispered back. 'When did we become so close?' she asked her self.  
  
~~~~ ~~~  
  
Tenchi followed the Assassins scent it was faint but recognizable to someone trained a similar was as he had. He came upon a big tree; it was a pine so it was warm to sleep in. "So what happened to make you lose your control?" he asked knowing she has noticed him a while ago. "Naraku would not give me my swords. I wanted to kill him but some how he knew about me holding back," she said quietly for only Tenchi to hear. "That was stupid, those swords are important to everyone. They were your leaders, mates were they not?" he asked getting nothing but silence.  
  
"So everyone knows that story now don't they how one child protected an older assassin but was to late to save her," Mai smirked hiding the pain the memory proposed on her. "Yeah but they also say it was the only time the child ever cried and that she had to be put in a dark room for 6 months before she was able to control her self," he added. Mai didn't answer she remembered being locked away because she was out of control it did her good as she learnt how to live with nothing and take nothing. "Don't worry I will not tell anyone, that would mean risking my life too," he said leaning against the tree. "Why were you cursed?" she asked. "I have the power to manipulate anything and turn it in to something different and your self?" he breathed. "I can move, manipulate and control anything I feel like," she replied, she felt calmer after talking a bit. Something about him made her relax more and made everything easier but he also knew what is going on.  
  
"I think you may want these," he said holding out her coat and her sniper. She looked down and sighed as she jumped and landed in front of him. "Domo," she said taking her coat and putting it on with her sniper on her back. "So what's it like knowing you're related to Naraku?" he said wanting to hear what she would say. "He's a coward but he knows things, I'd be careful around him," she answered plainly. "That I needed to hear," he said happily before grabbing Mai's arm out of being cold and just wanting her to be near. She rolled her eyes as she stood there. 'Why does everyone go after my arm?' she asked herself knowing her friends did the same thing. "And to think only my friend out side of work only did that," she sighed. "Yeah don't tell anyone about that and I won't tell them you can make your self look human," he said bringing himself closer.  
  
"Fine," she sighed taking out a smoke and her lighter. "I never knew you smoked," he said questioning what else he didn't know. "Have for a long time, just only when I need to think," she said lighting the smoke. "That's not good for you," he said seriously. "I know but I'm not going to live long anyways so it doesn't matter," she said walking towards the lakes edge. "But you will live longer you changed you fate on this mission," Tenchi said snaking his arms around her chest. "It doesn't matter, I will be dead either way. He will take my life like others," she said knowing what would happen. "Don't say that I will never let anyone kill you," he said pulling her closer to him. He didn't like the idea of her death, not one bit. "It's not your choice you are still to weak to be with me and by the time you are ready I will be gone," she said stepping forward and out of his grip. "No!" he yelled as he jumped forward, knocking her to the ground as a dagger flew by, it was aimed at her side to get her to fight.  
  
"You fool this is not your fight!" she cursed as she stood up. "Show yourself, I know your there. Hangyaku!" she spoke in a demanding voice. "Ah! My little Shinu, My how you've gown," a voice said from the shadows. "Oh shut up! I've come to take revenge for what you've done and end your career," she promised. She walked slowly towards him only a few steps before taking her sniper gun and loading it. She took aim and fired knowing she's hit him in the arm, nothing serious but a hit. "You are even more powerful then before," he said appearing from the shadows. He was tall and had steel colour hair. He was an assassin but was old compared to any others. "He's a Inu Youkai?" Tenchi said. "No he's part Inu and part wolf," she replied no taking her eyes off her opponent.  
  
~~ ~~~  
  
"Sesshoumaru we need to hurry, I feel like she's in trouble," Kagome said as Sesshoumaru carried her, they had walked till then and them Kagome became more worried. "I smell blood up a head and Shinu!" he said stopping as he entered the clearing where the fight was taking place.  
  
Mai was down low in her knees and holding both her swords out ready to attack. Her opponent had two guns ready to fire it was a stand off and no one was planning on making the next move. Kagome looked around to see Tenchi standing off to the side worried. "Go a head shot me," she taunted. Hangyaku smirked and fired 4 shots aimed at her arms and legs. Mai wasted no time; she bent down and charged at him full force. He dodged her first attack but was cut deep in the side by her other blade. He quickly spun around and shot her in the arm before landing on the ground as she landed on a branch in a tree.  
  
Mai smirked this was a good fight she didn't want to end it fast. "Your having fun it seems," he commented on. "So are you," she replied turning around and looking down at him. He also turned to face her. Her left eye was blue and her right was yellow as for her hair it was silver with blue streaks. "So you've finally decided to awake, Mai Eikyu," he laughed. 'How did he know?' she asked herself keeping her cool. "What do you want next to a good fight for once?" she ordered. "You, I want to be the only one you look to. I want you as my mate as you're the only one who has ever hit me like this in a long time," he said shifting his eyes slightly over to Tenchi. "Leave the first year out of this, this is our fight," she said knowing Tenchi would die easily if he were to be attacked.  
  
"Very well, you're my target and only you," he said charging at her. She nodded and jumped backwards off the branch, she had her legs bent so she could change directions quickly.  
  
Hangyaku shot at her chest but missed her all together. She had managed to land and move behind him now with her own weapons. Four daggers in her hang, they were wavy blades and had a thin handle. She focused and threw them all into his back before he could react. Hangyaku let out a gasp of pain; no one had ever gotten him with his back turned. She had been holding back all these years. "Surprised? I thought I was just the brat who you wanted to fuck after I sliced the side of your neck," she targeted the past knowing he could not deny it.  
  
"That was in the past but it seems to me you still have yet to be claimed," he said appearing behind her and locking his arms around her body making it difficult for her to move. "You know what happened to the last person who tried this?" she said stepping on his foot and kneeing him between his legs. She jumped to another branch. "Bitch!" he yelled out she was winning with wits and skill. "Yeah I know," she said accepting the fact that she was a female dog.  
  
Tenchi watched the whole thing. Mai was truly amazing and he no longer doubted her words, she was indeed powerful. 'She better finish soon, she does not have the time before her power runs out and she falls due to the amount of blood lost,' he focused knowing her wounds were all bleeding and that a lot of blood was being lost every seconded her wasted.  
  
Kagome Held on to Sesshoumaru arms worried. Sesshoumaru ignored it and watched at the assassins went at it full force, there speed and strength were surpass even him. He was amazed, as they both seem to be holding back. 'Why?' was the only question he could think of about the situation and what was the reason behind it.  
  
Hangyaku attacked again this time with a knife but it was blocked by one of her swords and the other came down above his head. He watched in slow motion as the blade descended down and cut from his shoulder to his chest then as it was trusted into his chest with enough force to cause him to collapse but he didn't surprisingly. His hand had jabbed up with his own sword and pierced though her lower abs. He laughed they were locked. "Very good but I guess we should continue this, another time when were both at full," he said backing up into the shadows and vanishing. He had lost the battle but the war was far from over.  
  
"Shinu!" All three of them called out as Mai landed on the ground and as she reverted back to her normal form. "Man that was great!" she said sitting down against a tree as she removed the bullet from her arm. "Great! You were almost killed!" Kagome yelled. "That's the great thing, I almost killed him. Can't wait to tell the guys back at the base," she said leaning back against the tree her wounds still bleeding. "That was a great fight now you are acting wired because of blood lose tell me how do they put up with you like this?" Tenchi asked as he wrapped Mai's arm. "This is normal no da," she said smirking. "Well I guess this is what your like when your not working, hyper active, happy and full of energy," Tenchi laughed. "Yeah but I'm not all that happy manly hyper and full of energy," she said smiling sweetly.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched in wonder as Kagome and Tenchi dressed her wounds. "Sesshoumaru if you have a question I will answer them if I can, I'm not working so I'm able to speak more freely," Mai said Kagome dripped water over her skin. "Very well," he said kneeling behind her in hopes of keeping her from jumping as the water touched her skin. "What's the meaning of the dragons?" he asked both Mai and Tenchi stopped and looked at each other. "I don't know if you guys really want to know the truth about that or not," Tenchi answered since Mai was at a loss for words. "Is it that bad?" Kagome asked Mai. Mai did not reply she kept staring off into nowhere. "She won't reply, she can't she doesn't know how to explain it," Tenchi said looking at both of them. "I thought she was emotionless," Kagome said. "She is, she learnt by going to school with humans and picking things up, she basically can lie very well about that, her work personality is her true one," he explained as he wrapped Mai's lower ads carefully.  
  
"She truly is amazing," Tenchi whispered. Kagome looked at Tenchi and then to Mai, there was respect between them she would never understand, or was it something called love. She looked at them again then to Sesshoumaru. It was confirmed she didn't have a clue how to interpret any of them. She sighed. "What's bothering you Kagome?" Mai asked glancing through the corner of her eye. "Nothing," she said out of habit. Mai didn't buy it she just looked at Kagome until she noticed. "Fine I was wondering how you guys can tell what each other are thinking with out anything but looking," she sighed she could never lie when Mai did that look. "Easy we read body language and we listen to them talking to people and such," Mai said knowing Sesshoumaru was glaring at her back.  
  
"Do they really call you Ma-chan or Mai-chan when you're off work and at school?" Tenchi asked randomly. Mai fell silent she really did not want to go in the fact her friends had given her many nicknames. Sesshoumaru was shocked he never knew any of this or had an idea. "Yeah those are my usual nicknames I get them every now and then, depends on things," Mai said quietly. Inside she smirked at the normal part of her life well as normal as life is with fan girls from another country. (A/N: yes referring to the group I hang out with. don't kill me kai-chan! lol) "So where have you been in the last 10 years?" Kagome questioned. "Finishing school in Canada, since I'm from there I figured it would be better if I went to a place I could easily fit in and make friends. Also no uniform!" Mai joked hating how in Japan they always had uniforms.  
  
"I figured that was another reason so what are your friends like?" Kagome asked curious. "They all love anime and they tend to be very load but there always there to help, even if you don't tell them," Mai said as she reflected on how her friends always were there to help her out with school, life and everything else. "There's more to assassins then most know," Tenchi said pulling Mai close to his body as he could tell she had lost a lot of blood and struggling to stay awake. "If your tried sleep, I will take your place until your recovered," he whispered. "Thanks, only a friend who really cared would do that. Its good to have someone not family as an assassin," she breathed as she fell a sleep.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as Mai relaxed a bit and fell a sleep. "Sesshoumaru- sama," Tenchi said getting Sesshoumaru's attention. "Shinu will sleep with me for the time I'm staying, she needs to heal and I'm the only one who can probably get her to stay down until her wounds are healed, if that's alright with you?" he said as more of a fact, he was the only one who knew how assassins think. "Very well," he replied knowing from first hand experience how she was. "This time don't straddle her," Kagome joked as she stood up.  
  
"That I had to do, I fell for her the first time I saw her. She had come on business and she was training with some of the older assassins, she took them all on at once. She beat them all and made sure no blood was spilled," he explained. "She is very good, I remember one time she protected me at school," Kagome said remembering the time.  
  
**** Flash back*****~  
  
It was the end of a school day Kagome was in grade 5. Mai had been at the school helping set up a new computer lab. "Hey, Higurashi!" some girls called out they were in the upper class. "Nice story, did your mommy tell you that assassins were nice?" one of them asked. "No that's not it," Kagome said knowing she could not tell them about Mai. "I here their weak and kill with no reason but pleasure," another girl said.  
  
Mai who was just leaving the school had herd the whole thing and decided to scare them. She slipped on her dark sunglasses and walked over to them. "If you think assassins are weak, then try taking them on in a fight," she said clearly nodding at Kagome. "Who are you?" another said in surprise. "I am the person Kagome learnt the story from," she said as the gasped in horror. Kagome smiled Mai was always there when she was needed.  
  
***** End flash back*****~~  
  
"That's an interesting fact, not surprising as most assassins are very loyal to people they know they can trust fully," Tenchi said. "And what about yourself?" Kagome asked. "I am the same, I will never betray someone until they prove they are untruth worthy," he said carrying Mai in his arms. "Tenchi what's she like out of work? Like what does she do?" Kagome asked wanting to know more about her half sister as they walked through the forest. "I don't know," Tenchi shrugged. Sesshoumaru mental hit his head, he would not admit it but he wanted to know as well.  
  
The group walked back to Sesshoumaru's palace where everyone was waiting. Sango and Miroku were being them selves; Miroku was asking servants to bear his child and Sango beating him up for it. The rest of the Lords were in the study talking about mates and lands. "So are you going to allow Tenchi to mate with that Inukoro assassin?" Kouga asked. "Yes someone like that will produce powerful pups," The lord of the Eastern lands replied. "Females are meant to have pups, stay at home and make sure the beds warm at night," The lord of the Southern land said. "No they are not," Tenchi said standing in the door way with Mai in his arms. "She will have pups when she is ready, I would never make her stop working or make sure she's home at night. That would be worse then death to her, she is free and I will not put her in a prison, I respect her to much to do that," he said walking in and setting Mai softly on the ground behind his seat.  
  
"Who will take care of the pups then?" The lord of the southern lord asked. "They will be with the gang and they will be taken care of by everybody. That is the best way as they will be protected at all times," Mai said weakly. "I was raised like that so they can to," she added before falling back to sleep. "Where did she get those wounds?" Kouga asked. "She was fighting with an older assassin both sustained major wounds," Kagome said taking a seat at the table. The room fell silent as they all turned to look at Mai's sleeping form. "They have a history, one that runs deep and cold as there hearts," Tenchi said quietly.  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~ Holiday special! "Even so I don't think even he could spoil this holiday!" Kagome said happily. "HAI!" Mai said sitting up. Tenchi laughed. "Looking forward to the vacation as well!" "Yep! Its fun, I don't have to worry about anything or do any work," she said. "Yes and most of all we get to hear you sing!" Tenchi said causing "Hai! Its great plus I get to spend time with friends and no school!" "Hai! Minna thanks for reading happy holidays and good luck in 2004!!!" spirit announced  
  
What ever you celebrate this is the time to remember and reflect on the years end and time for new beginnings! GOOD luck!! 


	9. Reposted and edited! Gomen!

Hey everyone I edited the chapter to make more sense and make it easier to start the next one. I hope you enjoy!!  
  
! ! ! Last time: "Who will take care of the pups then?" The lord of the southern lord asked. "They will be with the gang and they will be taken care of by everybody. That is the best way as they will be protected at all times," Mai said weakly. "I was raised like that so they can to," she added before falling back to sleep. "Where did she get those wounds?" Kouga asked. "She was fighting with an older assassin both sustained major wounds," Kagome said taking a seat at the table. The room fell silent as they all turned to look at Mai's sleeping form. "They have a history, one that runs deep and cold as there hearts," Tenchi said quietly.  
  
"How so?" Kouga asked since no one else seemed to want to. "I don't know but rumours tell that they met a few times before, every time she lost someone close to her," Tenchi sighed not knowing details. "I remember I met him one time but then my father told me to run for it and after that he died. He was shot in the chest and I think Shinu barely walked away with her life," Kagome said holding back the tears. "I should have been killed but he did not do it, He's a hard opponent to beat. I got 7 bullet wounds and numerous cuts for that battle. I was lucky to make it back to base," Mai said softly but everyone heard clearly what she said. "Shinu you should save your energy," Kagome told her. "I am I'm not jumping out of the building like I'm tempted to do, anyways everyone seems to want to know my history," she joked.  
  
"Shinu," Sesshoumaru spoke getting her attention. "Why?" She gave a soft laugh "Because I was trained at a young age so I am probably the only one you can call a born assassin. He's after me in a way can be call courting, but he's failed every time."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Tenchi said slamming his fist right beside her head, she didn't move or blink. "Because you never asked and the less you know the safer you are," she said placing her hand on his face. "Why do I think you are going to leave me?" he whispered. Mai looked away, she hate to admit it but she knew she didn't have much time to finish her mission. Mai sat up and walked out off the room she could not answer the question. 'I've become soft,' she said as she walked down the hallway ignoring the pain.  
  
"Shinu!" Tenchi yelled at her as he chased after her. Mai didn't want to look back so she started to pick up her pace being injured didn't help either. Tenchi had followed her when she left the room; he wanted to know the truth. He ran down the hallway and managed to catch up to her. She had just left the building and was walking towards the forest quickly.  
  
Mai was trying to keep focused but she could not. Something had changed in the short time she had been there and now her old planes didn't seem to make sense. "Wait!" Tenchi called as he grabbed her arm. Mai didn't look at him as she stopped. "Why are you running?" he said brushing her hair back behind her ears. "The longer I stay near you the more I want to stay alive, I don't understand any of what I feel," she said falling her knees. "You don't have to, just stay by me, don't leave me not now not ever. I love you too much to let you go," he said hugging her softly. "Do you mean that?" she asked emotionless. "Yes," he said looking her in the eye.  
  
"I don't believe it, no one can love a killer," she said pushing away from him and stepping sideways. "Except a killer, why can't you admit it? Is there something your not telling me?" he asked angered by her actions. "Well?" he yelled as his hair turned dark green and his eyes went dark purple. "I don't know about you but to me your still weak," she smirked. Mai knew what she was doing and she knew she was about to feel a lot of blood on her body.  
  
Mai was pushing Tenchi to attack her. "Weak?" he said running at her full force only to miss her totally. "Yeah, that's right. Care to prove me wrong?" she taunted backing up a few steps, this was a hand on hand battle and she needed to be ready. Tenchi laughed and attacked again this time running in front then hitting behind, he landed the first hit on her arm but he soon felt Mai punch him in the face. "You stayed to long and you were hit, next time you won't be so lucky," she said turning sideways to face him. 'How is she still standing? What am I missing here, she should not be able to move that fast with that many injuries,' he thought to himself. Then the sent of blood hit him she had opened all her pervious wounds and was channelling the pain. "So that's how you're doing it using the pain as a weapon," he said focusing on her body and using his powers to hold her still.  
  
"Not hard to do," she said as he attacked again hitting her in the gut since she found herself unable to move. Tenchi noticed the blood at the edge of her mouth. He licked it off her face enjoying the taste; her blood was not sweat but full of power and darkness. "Heh," she said lifting her head and forcing him back with an invisible force and breaking free of what had her stuck. "You'll never learn," she said as he came from the front but in reality he came from behind knocking her to the ground with him on top. "I learnt a lot about fighting opponents stronger then me," he whispered in her ear. Mai turned the situation around but she only managed to turn on to her back before Tenchi hit her where she was injured before.  
  
"Never say I'm weak," he barked as he bit the tip of her ear. "I never said you were only implying that you were and I manga to get you to attack me and you landed a hit so your not weak," she said she loved it when things came together. "You will summit to my will when it's needed then," he said as a matter of fact. "When needed," she said only to get another bite on her ear. "No you will summit as I will not wait any longer to take you," he said holding her arms by her sides. "That's what I expected of you when you released your full power but you have to wait as I'm no where near able to do that," she said taking short breaths. "Yes you need to rest and no fighting till your recovered fully," he ordered. "Isn't that normal rule for this situation?" she said looking at him as she got up. "Yeah but still you don't listen," he said as Mai gave an innocent look. "Me? I listen," she said standing up. Tenchi shook his head. 'She is so hard to figure out sometimes,' he sighed.  
  
"I didn't think that girl would ever summit to him," The lord of the northern lands said as everyone watched what was going on. "Won't last long, she only listens to certain people and even then she doesn't do it all the time," Kagome pointed out. "She's a female she's suppose to," Kouga blurted out. "Sure try getting her to sit still for any time with nothing to do and see how long that lasts," Kagome said sarcastically. "Thank goodness for e-mail and pointless messages!" Mai said very loudly on purpose. "Yeah sometimes there so stupid there funny!" Kagome nodded in agreement and everyone but Tenchi looks at the two weirdly. "So you're the one who sends those random e-mails to everybody over the system," Tenchi said glaring at her back. "Sometimes if its colours, random thoughts and computer code its me if it's anything else then someone else is board," she explained. "Shinu you SO need a life!" Kagome said sticking her tongue out at Mai. "I know, she even leaves me messages randomly about nothing," Naraku said from the shadows. "Ok so maybe I have too much time on my hands but how can an assassin have a life when she can't tell people who she really is or everyone I'd hang out with is usually busy," Mai said knowing she was so going to be bugged about this later.  
  
"Fine no life-chan," Kagome said laughing while everyone was confused. "Meh," she said leaning against the wall. "Are you aware that's the most you spoken since I've known you?" Kagome said shocked. Mai smirks. "I had Dr. pepper this morning," she said quietly and Kagome almost fell back laughing she was already making herself cry. "Its not that funny," Mai said going back to her normal self. "It is since I remember when we were little and you had caffeine!" Kagome laughed and Mai glared. "Yeah rewired your whole place, fixed your computer built a new one and organized the storehouse," she said remembering and getting looked at yet again weirdly.  
  
"Ignore me," she said walking down the hall focusing on something in the distance. "Naraku is all you family dark and evil?" Tenchi asked. "Dark yes, evil not really she's the black sleep as she does not want more power or anything more then death," he said getting a weird look. "And stop giving those looks, is it THAT surprising that I actually care for my little sister?" Naraku said. "Yep," Kagome nodded as Naraku sighed he was so misunderstood.  
  
Mai walked down the hall then vanishes like the wind, she hated to lie like that but she had to. She told many lies but then again they were partly true, her so-called lover thought she wanted kids and a life but in reality she could never give that to him. She was a killer and she could not show companion or allow herself to have pleasure like a lover. Even thought she never knew what that meant.  
  
She stood in the darkness waiting for someone. "I see things are going as planed," he said darkly. "Hai, you killed Inuyasha and Naraku took his body everything is falling into place," she said as he wrapped his dark hands around her body and rested his head in her hair. "Blood suits you my love, when this is over you will be free. I will be the one you look to, zutto koishi," he said vanishing. Mai looked into the darkness she made a deal with a dark youkai and she had no way of getting out of it unless she failed and died but that would not help he'd bring her back. She was trapped.  
  
"Shinu something is going on, what is it?" Naraku asked appearing in front of her. "Nothing," she replied walking passed him. "You made a deal to be free, that's not like you. What did he do to get you to agree to that?" he said so she could only hear. She froze, 'how did he know about everything?' "He helped me control my powers," she said back heading towards the tree with her stuff. "In return you have to be his mate," he added as Mai nodded slightly. "Any ways out?" he questioned. "None that are possible he's got people watching me ever minuet. He knows every movement I make," she said leaning against the darkness. "What if you were taken by someone else before he could act?" Naraku inquired. "He put a spell so that only he can take me, he forced it into me when he kissed me last," she said knowing the conversation would never leave just the two of them.  
  
After the meeting with the lords was over and things were decided, they conclude that Naraku was going to be on their side, Mai knows things she's not telling (RAN: I do that ALL the time ) and that they have to be alert.  
  
By the time Naraku and Mai came back, everyone was in the main hall talking about normal things, weather and such. "What did we miss?" Naraku asked knowing Mai would never say anything. "Nothing much just a few things," Kagome said having glares warning her not to tell them. "I see then if anyone needs me, I'm at my usual place," she said walking out of the room she knew what they had talked about Kagome's eyes told her all so she need not ask what she was thinking.  
  
"Tenchi I'd mate with her soon if you do not want to lose her forever," Naraku said quietly before vanishing in to the shadows. Tenchi was shocked, as he never imagined he would have to hurry up and mate with her. But there was so much he didn't know so he should had expected something. 'I'm such a fool for not doing it sooner before she gets away,' he said to himself as he went to find Mai.  
  
Mai was sitting up in the tree bored as she could do nothing in her state and someone was watching her. 'Why did things go so wrong? Everything is going as planed but they aren't, I fell in love with Tenchi and have promised to mate with someone for my freedom, I am such a fool,' she sighed as she closed her eyes going into a light sleep.  
  
Tenchi brushed his dark green hair behind his ear as he walked towards Mai. He needed to find out what was going on. She was so secretive but that was her gang as well they were the best at lies but also not giving their members freedom after a certain time. Tenchi sighed knowing there was a lot of risk involved with mating with someone from the western gang but he didn't care he had found someone to be his mate for life and he was not going to let anyone stand in his way!  
  
By the time Tenchi found Mai, she was in a deep sleep. 'She must be very tried,' he sighed as he jumped on to the branch next to her. "Shinu," he whispered as he run his figure over her lips lightly. Mai opened her eyes slightly to see Tenchi in her face. "You have horrible timing, I finally sleep and you wake me up," she complained hating to wake up. "I could not resist," he said softly. "You're my future mate so what are you hiding from me?" he said changing his tone to demanding and serious.  
  
Mai stilled for once in her life she did not know what to do. "Just forget about me I can't be yours," she said looking away. "You WILL be mine, I know your feelings for me so why are you trying to get rid of them?" he asked turning her face to him. "I have a dept to repay and I must become his mate to complete that," she said in a quiet whisper. "I will take you before he does," he said as he traced his fangs along the side of her neck.  
  
"We will see about that," a dark voice said quietly as he watched Mai's body get shocked. "I told you my mate you will never be free and you will be mine forever," he said backing up into the shadows only to find Naraku standing behind him. "I figured you'd be here," he laughed as he dragged the dark figure in to the darkness. The pain in Mai's body stopped and she looked at Tenchi. "You will have to wait until I finish a few things," she said pulling him into a deep kiss. "For the record no one other then my gang has ever pinned me in battle till now, your pretty good," she said jumping down from the tree and vanishing.  
  
Tenchi stood up and looked in surprised. "I never thought it was possible for her to love or care, she is after all an experiment," Tenchi said to himself. 'Mai I will tell you one day about your past, you were taken from your parents after you killed them and put in a tub for a few months, they did things to your body to make it perfect. Then the left you to live a hard life and become a bloodthirsty killer, your dragon is a sign of being tampered with at a young age. I was but you seem to have been worse, blood never leaves your mouth or your body, you are covered in blood I will to be the only one to live and for that you will be under my control my love, you will never fight alone,' he thought to him self letting the wind blow his hair.  
  
Kagome sighed as she made her way back to her room. Mai was hiding things; important things and she did not like the idea of not having a hint. "You should not worry so much about her," Sesshoumaru said standing at the door. "I can't help it," she said quietly. Sesshoumaru let out a quiet sigh and walked over to her. "She's strong and can fight her own battles," he said pulling her into his arms.  
  
After the incident with Tenchi, Mai sat on the window ledge and wondered what to do and how she felt. What she felt was new to her she had never known love, happiness, freedom or innocence. She knew, death, depression, hate, mistrust and blood thirst. "Love?" she smirked. 'I wonder could I be in love... ! ! ! ! I have one thing to say to everyone sorry!!! I'm getting out of the writers block at the moment!! But there's still exams coming up for me!! Then I signed up for summer school because I want to get a head. Fogive me for my very, very lateness!  
  
Please review!! 


End file.
